Twilight: Breaking Dawn all over again
by mpclover
Summary: Bella is having a little baby boy! Jacob takes the couple to a parenting class, jane is out to destroy everything that Bella holds dear! ...and is Bella pregnant...AGAIN? Review.
1. Pregnant

Bella was expected to have a normal birth and what if that is just what happened. Nothing new with that, right?

*****************

I was getting bigger and I knew the baby was not going to wait. I let out a heavy sigh as I tried to stand.

"Bella love, what do you need?" Edwards' voice rang in my head.

I shook my head.

"I can do this by myself." I complained. Of course I knew Edward wouldn't allow it, but still I tried to get off the couch myself.

"Bella, Please." He said reaching for my hand.

I took it, knowing I wouldn't get far without it. He supported all of my weight and I managed to make it to the bathroom in time. When I finished my business Edward was there waiting.

"Bella, please. If there is anything that you need just tell me. I feel so useless." Edward complained.

Of course that was such a silly thing to say. Edward did everything! If he wasn't helping me, he was helping someone in the family; if it wasn't them he was trying to help Jacob or someone. Edward was so selfless it made me feel like a Villain. That's why I tried to work things out by myself. Of course not getting far…

"Edward, I don't always want to have to rely on you. You should go have some fun." I said hopefully. He was so tied down lately to me, with the baby ready to come any day he stayed at my side constantly. He needed a moment away from me. I was boring. All I did was drink gallons of blood and sleep in this giant chair. He had to be aching for excitement, he was a vampire for crying out loud! It had been forever since he had last hunted. I was sure the scent of my own blood must have been killing him.

"Please Edward, go hunting with Jasper or something." I begged him.

He eyed my expression with weary eyes. Deep black circles had accumulated around his golden eyes. He looked hesitant as he thought out his next words.

"Bella, I don't want to leave and come back to find that you are in labor…" He said helping me get back to my chair I had come so use to.

"Edward, it's not fair that you have to suffer like this." I told him watching his beautiful face fall to the floor with wondering eyes.

"Ask Alice if anything will happen if you leave. I promise I will be waiting right here for you when you return." I laughed.

Again he sighed.

"Love, I…" he started.

"Please, you need to hunt." I told him right back. Even he couldn't deny this fact. It was obvious. It had been almost 4 weeks since he last ate. He flinched away every time the breeze blew my scent up his nose.

He scanned the room then his eyes found mine again.

"I promise. I will hurry." He gave me a quick but satisfying kiss as he fled from the house.

Knowing Edward I knew he meant it when he said he would hurry.

There I was again; sitting on the couch, border then a fly on the wall and sleepier than ever.

"Rose?" I called sleepily into the thin air.

In a flash she was in front of me ready for whatever I had to say. I smiled at her. Rosalie was just as excited about this baby as I was. If anything this birth had defiantly gave me a better relationship with her.

"Rose, the baby is really hungry, Do you have any more…?" I questioned her expectantly as I patted my stomach.

"Of course." And she was gone getting me more 'punch'. Before I knew it I was asleep, in a haze really.

"Bella? Bella? I have the food." Rosalie said tapping my shoulder.

I awoke and took the cup of blood I had asked for.

At first I sipped through the straw, but when that was not fast enough I took the straw out and gulped it down. Rosalie laughed as I chugged it.

"Growing baby boy here." I laughed.

"How are you so sure it's a boy?" She questioned me.

"is it like an instinct you get when you carry the child?" She asked eagerly.

Rosalie had never had children so this was all new to her, like unknown territory. I finally knew something, or rather experienced something that the vampires hadn't gone through yet, and I was excited.

"I don't think it's an instinct…I just see it as a boy." I honestly said.

She nodded. I could see her itching for more detail.

"What does it feel like? I mean, to have a baby inside you?" She asked thrilled at the idea.

I thought a moment. Of course it was the most amazing thing in the world, nothing could compare. I was always with my little baby, so close. It was a miracle really.

"Rosalie, I really don't know how to describe it. All I know is I wouldn't trade it for the world." I told her as I rubbed my large belly.

Rosalie had always wanted a child, and I wondered if this hurt her feelings.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked trying to keep our conversation going.

And I previously thought about the names Charlie and Carlisle, but nothing fit this beautiful baby until I thought about Edward.

"Well, I've thought about it. And I really like the name Mason. It's Edwards middle name and I thought it would be perfect for him. Mason Charlie Cullen." I smiled as I said his full name. Inside me I felt a little leg kick.

Rosalie who had ears that could hear a pin drop a mile away eyed my stomach.

"Was that him?" She asked surprised.

I half smiled.

"Yeah, he's waking up."  
She lifted an arm and started to put a hand on my stomach put stopped. She eyed me as if trying to ask if it was okay.

I nodded my head and her hand rested on my stomach. The baby kicked where her hand was rested and she let out a little gasp.

"It's a miracle." She said smiling at me and pulling her hand back.

Edward was suddenly at my side watching me and Rosalie.

"It is." Edward said smiling brightly.

The hunt had done him good. The dark circles that had once surrounded his eyes had retreated. He looked healthier now.

I smiled up at him. He was a miracle as well.

Edward was at my side and put his arm around me.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

Then he looked down at my swelling belly.

He placed his white, shinning, perfect hand on it.

He did his famous dazzling smile then his eyes wondered back to my face.

At first I was under the impression Edward did not want the baby. I really felt alone until Rose. But lately he has been so sweet and he really…seemed excited.

Everything was falling into place.


	2. The dream

**Chapter 2**

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward said frantically into my ears.

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?" I questioned his concerned voice. I opened my eyes to find I was in a hospital bed.

"Why I am here?" I questioned again. But as I searched the room for him, I found nothing.

"Edward?" I whispered into the empty room.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask me.

"I'm right here!" I yelled into the cold brisk air.

Jacob came running into the room.

"Jake- what's happening? Why am I here?" I asked angry that nothing was making sense.

"SHHH! Bella! Quiet! Or they will find you!" He whispered harshly over to me.

I was stunned into silence. The lights above us began to flicker. Jacobs face turned to look at me.

"Bella, I love you." Then he was gone.

"JACOB!" I screamed again into the empty air.

The lights finally went out and I heard deep breathing.

"Edward…?" I asked cautiously.

It was like I was in a horror movie for real this time. It was what a vampire should do-terrify you, stalk you. I stared at the now creeping open door across the room from me.

In walked someone I least expected. Jane.

"Jane-I was so scared-I think…" I stopped as I noticed no one else was coming in through the door. She was all alone. She smiled a brilliant smile at me then laughed.

"Where's Edward?" She asked me politely.

"He's…around…" I lied unconvincingly.

She continued to laugh.

"Bella-Bella-Bella, You should have learned my now you can't lie to me." An evil smile spread across her blood stained lips as she stepped over something that was on the floor. Immediately I focused my eyes on what she had easily stepped over.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

He was convulsing on the floor.

"Stop it!" I screamed trying to get up off the bed. I now noticed my belly was no longer plump and growing.

I cried in anguish as I fell to Jacobs' side.

Jane stopped whatever she was doing to him and smiled at me.

"Missing something?" She asked with a small chuckle.

I heard a small babies cry somewhere in the distance.

"Where is He?" I screamed fuming as I tried to shield Jacob.

Again she laughed.

"Bella…you need to run…Edward and the baby they..." Then he was out cold.

"Jake, don't leave me!" I cried.

Jane's lips curled over her shinny, sharp teeth and she lunged for my neck.

"Edward!" I screamed waking up from my nightmare.

Of course Edward was already at my side sitting comfortably next to me on the love seat.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I heard him ask anxiously grabbing my out stretchered hands.

"I…I had a bad dream." I told him plainly trying to crawl into a ball.

Edward pulled me on to his lap and cradled me.

"It's okay Bella-I'm here." He cooed.

I snuggled into his stone cold chest.

I had slept through most of the day. It was late afternoon judging by the way the sun color shown into the giant window.

I loved it. Every second of it. Being cradled in his arms, I wish it would last forever…

"Bella are you ready for some food?" Rosalie said walking gracefully into the room.

I smiled and tried to recoil away from Edward, But in my delight her held tighter.

"Yes please." I laughed.

Alice was the next to enter.

She came to my side and kissed my check.

"Hello Bella. Sorry about the dream…you know what they say. Being pregnant makes your imagination go wild in your sleep!" She said setting herself on the couch on the opposite side.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said following Rosalie into the kitchen, but then he wheeled himself back around to face me.

"Oh and thanks for letting Edward out a few minutes with us to hunt, he really needed it." He smiled playfully.

Edward growled.

"I don't mean to keep him chained down..." I said looking down.

Edward looked at me seriously.

"You do nothing of the sort. I would be hurt if you had me leave in the first place. I live to love you." He smiled at me, then he bent down to kiss me on the lips lightly. My heart accelerated and I couldn't, again, believe it was all real. Edward was too beautiful. I was so lucky.

Emmett laughed.

"Don't fret Bella-I'm only kidding." He said walking into the kitchen laughing.

I expected Jasper to come out soon, but when minutes past I finally asked.

"Where is Jasper?"

Alice smiled.

"He's having a arm wrestle with Jacob." She said giggling.

Suddenly Emmett's head pooped around the corner.

"That's right now!?" He said groaning.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?" He said bolting from the house.

I looked at Edward half amused.

"I'm glad they're making new friends." I said lightly.

Edward chuckled.

"They're all going to be best friends by the end." He teased.

I looked at him seriously this time.

"Don't you want to go?" I questioned him sadly.

"No. I actually would prefer to stay here with a beautiful girl." He said snuggling me closer.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! You need some fun! Maybe I want to arm wrestle…" I tried, but then I realized how ridiculous that sounded. A pregnant girl trying to arm wrestle a vampire.

Edward laughed.

"Really? I didn't know you were into arm wrestling." He inquired playing along.

"Oh well…yeah…" I said trying to sound casual.

Rosalie returned with a heaping plate of eggs and bacon, also including toast and a big glass of orange juice.

"What are you doing?" I asked her immediately. Had she really forgotten that the baby prefers blood?

"You need to eat too. Living strictly off of blood for a human is not good." She said handing me the plate.

I eyed the food and realized just how much MY body craved for it. I pulled myself off of Edwards lap to sit on the couch myself. I gobbled it down in seconds.

I sighed content then turned to look at Edward again.

"Let's go arm wrestle." I smiled trying to stand. Edward chuckled as he helped me up.

"Isabella, I may never understand you." He teased.

Then we walked outside with Alice following.


	3. Birth

**PLEASE comment! i love impute! **

**Chapter 3**

"Okay Jacob, are you ready to be humbled?" Edward said pulling up his sleeves.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"As if." He replied going to sit on the picnic where they were all arm wrestling.

Edward follow suit and planted himself on the opposite side of the table.

"Okay-this is going to be a good clean fight." Esme said seriously at the boys.

"Fight?" Jacob said, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Who said anything about a fight?" He said defiantly having too much fun with the idea.

"Jake.." I warned him.

"What's the matter Bella? Afraid I might act actually beat the 'almighty Edward Cullen'?" He said hopeful.

"You wish Jake." Emmet laughed.

Edward stared at Jacob easily and shook his head.

"Jake…How about we arm wrestle first…then we will see if you want to fight me…" Edward said smiling more to himself then Jacob.

I giggled.

"Jasper why don't you arm wrestle Emmett again?" Rosalie said laughing hysterically.

He glared at her then turned to face Alice.

"If I do it again…will I win?" He whispered to her.

Alice's eyes went blank then she frowned.

"…Um…I want to watch Jacob and Edward first…if you don't mind." He said to Rosalie.

Emmett was strong. The strongest of the three brothers that I knew of. So no one could really blame jasper for loosing.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration as he grabbed Edwards white hand.

"On your mark-get set-Go!" Carlisle said for the first time.

Jacob pushed and grunted while Edward was completely still. He yawned for affect.

Sweat ran down Jacob face and he became frustrated.

"Oh…do we go now?" Edward said acting shocked. Suddenly Jacobs hand was slammed down on the picnic table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…I didn't realize we had started." Edward laughed easily.

Jacob pouted in his seat.

"Come on Jake, You did good." I tried to cheer him up.

"Ha! I bet even Bella could beat you!" Emmett said joyfully laughing at him.

Jacob sniffed.

"Bella, Let's arm wrestle." Jacob said half joking half for real.

I tried to give him a scary look.

"Jake- I don't think you realize that I am a pro at arm wrestling." I said seriously.

"A fair match then. Let's do this!" He said gesturing for me to take a seat.

I took the seat gingerly, knowing I would lose the second I stated the dumb game, but I did it anyway.

Edward rolled his eyes then a low growl came from his chest.

"What?" I questioned him confused.

"He only wants to do this to hold your hand.." Ewdward said in disbelief.

Everyone laughed.

"So what if it is…" Jacob said also rolling his eyes, He held out his hand for me to take it so we could play the game.

I shot a quick glance at Edward, who just nodded for me to do it anyways.

"Okay Jake-you're going down." I laughed. He grasped my hand hard and Carlisle came to our side.

"Okay, on your mark get set—" He paused for affect but suddenly a painful tear came from inside me. This was it, Mason, my Mason was coming.

I yelled in agony and grasped my stomach.

"Bella-?" Jacob said as shock flickered across his face.

In moments I was in Edwards arms running to the house.

"Carlisle get the pain killers!" Edward yelled as he ran me upstairs to a small room. Inside I was faintly aware of my surroundings. I was placed on a medical bed and Edward searched my face.

"okay Bella. Are you ready?" He asked me, concerned of my state. I tried to smile but the pain was excruishiating.

"Yes!" I managed to say through my teeth.

Alice smoothed back my hair and Carlisle ran back in with a needle and bag, most likely full of the pain medication.

He stuck the needle in me fast, the pain from the needle was nothing though compared to what was happening to my stomach. The medicine started to take affect after a few minutes then I heard Edward smile as he said the words;

"Push."


	4. My Mason

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story! please continue to do so! :D**

****************************

**Chapter 4**

I faint cry woke me up from my slumber. I fluttered my eyes open and searched the room.

I knew it was Mason, my perfect little mason. I was healing faster than anyone expected, my belly was almost all gone, but still very much there and I was a little weaker than usual.

I slowly removed myself from my bed and followed the babies cry.

But to my dismay Rosalie was already there cooing and bouncing him. I was right, for once, about the baby. It was the perfect little boy I had always imagined.

"Mason, you're such a good little boy." I heard Rosalie whisper as she held him close as if it were HER baby boy.

"Hey Rose- I can take it from here." I told her reaching my arms out for him.

Rosalie eyed me with…_jealousy_.

"Isabella I think you should sleep. It's only 8 in the morning and you didn't get good sleep last night." She supposed.

Instead I grabbed my baby boy from her arms. At least she let me.

Mason was honestly the definition of perfect. He already had a full head of hair: Which reminded me of just how unique he was. Mason grew at an impeccable speed. Every day it was like he had grew a month's worth of time, literally. He was only a week old, but 7 months old! He could smile and sit up, he crawled everywhere! He was a speed devil, something obviously he inherited from Edward. One minute he was in the family room, then the next he was in my room in the matter of second, he went a little too fast for human speed which only made me more mad and eager to be changed into a vampire. Mason also could say little words such as mom and dad, even Rose; he was smarter than your average 7 month year old. His hair was a beautiful bronze, a mirror image of Edwards and he had BIG green eyes. The green eyes also came from Edward when he was a human, something neither of us expected. He was stunning compared to any baby I had ever seen, breath taking. The commercial babies had nothing compared to him. I knew if I showed him to anyone they would have a heart attack because, like Edward, he was too beautiful to be human.

I cradled him in my arms and he smiled at me.

"Hello Mason." I smiled right back at him.

He reached up his hand and touched my face. Masons skin was only slightly cold; it was a little above normal. His heart betted faster than anything in the world.

Rosalie gritted her teeth then turned and left.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. If I was in her place, I too would be jealous of having such a precious baby.

Edward had somehow entered the room and was at my side watching Mason. He took the baby from me and stared at him. I was almost worried how still and serious Edwards face was but then a smile creped its way across his lips. Mason giggled in delight and answered his smile with one of his own.

What a perfect scene.

Edward looked at me then squinted his nose.

"What?" I asked self conscience.

"Mason left you a present." He said handing me the baby. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward! It's not my turn!" I laughed taking him anyways.

Alice came running in.

"I want to!" She said happily taking him.

I eyed her confused.

"no one should want to clean a dirty dipper." I complained.

"Well I do." She said setting him down on a changing station. Carlisle agreed to change his office into a baby room for him. I felt bad but he reassured me he didn't use it that much anyways. Alice had gone over bored as usual with getting Mason anything she could possibly think of, even Rosalie went with her to get everything.

She changed his dipper in a fraction of a second and held him up admiring him.

"He is so adorable!" She said pressing her check to his.

I smiled with pleasure when I heard a loud bang form downstairs.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"What?" I questioned his facial expressions almost scared.

"Jacob wanted to make a BIG entrance." He said shaking his head in disapproval.

I smiled. Jacob had never come to see the baby yet and I was anxious to see what he said.

I carefully retrieved my baby from Alice's arms and cuddled him close. He said something I couldn't understand then sighed in content.

I laughed at him. He was a little talker.

Edward also laughed obviously enjoying Mason as much as I was.

We walked downstairs and found Jacob sitting on the couch talking to Rosalie.

"You know Blondie; you are starting to get on my nerves. I'm not leaving until I see Bella and the baby, unless you want to tell me you ate them…then I would just have to kill you." Jacob laughed.

I rolled my eye…that was becoming quite a habit.

"I don't think I will be on the menu anytime soon." I said coming into view.

Jacob smiled at me then he eyed my precious bundle in my arms.

He sat speechless on the couch as I happily walked over to him.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Rosalie cautioned.

Edward nodded his head.

"His intentions are good." Edward said in his velvety voice.

I sat down on the couch next to Jacob and sat mason in my lap.

"Holy crap Bella…It's…It's huge." Jacob said smiling at me.

I laughed and so did everyone else.

"He grows extremely fast." I told him playing with Masons' hair as he looked at Jacob curiously.

"Can i…you know…hold him?" Jacob asked almost nervously.

Edward chuckled.

"Of course." I handed him off and placed him in Jacobs' lap.

Rosalie growled.

"Keep your pants on Blondie." Jacob said staring at Mason with increasing wonder.

"Does he eat blood?" Jacob asked me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, but he can also eat human food. He prefers blood, but he does have a taste for Oreo cookies." Everyone laughed.

"Got that from me." Jacob said bouncing him.

Me and Edward exchanged glances.

"What?" I scoffed.

"The eating cookies." He pointed out.

I shook my head. Rosalie laughed and Alice walked in with Jasper.

"Where's Emmett…and Carlisle and Esme?" I asked curiously.

"hunting." Rosalie replied easily.

Jacob frowned.

"On our territory?" Jacob said almost hopefully.

"No." I told him sighing.

Then Jacob turned to face the baby again.

"You are really one of a kind." He said staring at the baby.

And I knew this was the truth, Mason was the one of a kind.


	5. Bella, Bella, Bella

**Chapter 5**

"Edward, I worry about Mason." I told Edward quite frankly.

He eyed my expression then finally asked.

"Why?"

"Will he be able to live a normal life?" I asked him hoping he would know the answer. Instead he took me in his arms and rocked me.

"Bella, you are so selfless." He said shaking his head. ME?! I was accused of selfless?! He was the one selfless!

"No-Edward! I'm serious!" I said protesting against him.

He rolled his brilliant golden eyes.

"I think Mason will have an even better life than ever! He has the best mom in the world." He said still rocking me easily.

"Don't forget the best dad." I smiled up at him, as if I was the child he cradled in his arms.

Alice _glided_ in and sat next to us.

"Hey guys, where's Mason?"

"Rosalie." Edward answered softly. I knew this shouldn't bother me, but it did. Mason was mine, and Rosalie was defiantly getting on my nerves. Edward noticed my sudden change in mood and looked down.

"Bella-you are so beautiful when you are jealous." He laughed. I looked at him innocently.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied plainly.

He bent down and kissed me. My heart, as always, accelerated to an unbelievable rate and I had to remember to breathe. _Dang it Edward! How on Earth do you do that?!_

He pulled away from my face to study it.

"Bella, I wish you could see yourself the way every male on this planet sees you." He said shaking his head at me. Of course I knew he was lying, I was NOTHING compared to Rosalie or Alice or even Jessica for that matter!

He frowned at me.

"I wish I could read your mind!" He said pulling all the way away frustrated.

"Welcome to my world." I said laughing at his frustration.

"You do believe me though, don't you?" He asked me looking intently into my eyes.

"Believe you about what?" I asked playfully.

"You are so human Isabella. I mean to say, you don't see yourself clearly. You are definitely more beautiful than a vampire, any day." He said sweetly into my ear. I giggled.

"I wish." I replied to his accusation.

He growled at me then smiled.

"How shall I prove this?" He said chuckling to himself. Suddenly a playful smile creped its way onto his lips.

"I know, name a guy, any guy, and I will tell you what he is thinking right now." He said laughing.

I shook my head.

"You don't believe me? Alice any guys you want to know?" Edward said when he realized I was not going to say any name.

She shrugged then said, "Okay, how about…Mike?" She laughed.

I turned to look at her, still in Edwards' arms, and I glared.

Edwards booming laugh was beautiful as it erupted through his chest. To see and hear Edward truly laugh was something I loved!

"Well-"Edward began after he had finished laughing.

"Mike is currently thinking about plans of getting married to Jessica…but he is truly sad that you left with me…" He smiled to himself and then began again. "He is also regretting not being forward with you…" He laughed again, _Ohhh His laugh gets me, so beautiful._

"He is also debating whether or not to come visit us..to see if you would change your mind…" He stopped.

"I hope he does, that boy needs a dose of what a vampire is really capable of doing to someone who stalks his wife…" Edward said seriously. This time it was my turn to laugh. I laughed easily.

"Mike is not really thinking that." I disagreed.

"You don't believe me?" He asked faking he was hurt.

"Well…" I said debating.

"Let's do Jacob then, shall we?" He smiled at me.

_Oh boy, this ought to be good._

Edward paused and his face went blank.

"What?" I questioned read.

He frowned.

"Who cares what he is thinking." He said in a small voice.

"Do you believe me now though?" He questioned trying to change the subject.

"Edward, what was he thinking?" I asked nervously.

"He…Well you know how he has a…well…not so…_clean_ mind." He said giving me a fake smile.

I gave a pity laugh.

"That bad?" I asked sadly.

"Worse." He chuckled.

Alice even laughed.

"Well he is an animal, what do you expect?" Alice laughed again.

I gave a small laugh.

Without an invitation, like he ever got one, or even the knowledge of , Jacob came bounding into the door minutes later. I eyed Edward curiously on why he had not known he was coming.

Edward, who seemed to know what I was trying to ask, just shrugged.

"I wasn't focused." He whispered into my ear. I know realized I was still in Edwards lap and I slid off, sitting still close to him.

**Sorry this is so short! I will write more later! **


	6. Jacob is not happy

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED SOME Thoughts FROM YOU GUYS!! DO YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU LIKE? WHAT DO I NEED? PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**CHAPTER 6**

"Okay Bella-here's the thing." Jacob said pacing back and forth. Edward maintained his expression and acted as if he didn't know what was already going on. But I was in wonder.

"Well…you see…" He stuttered. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"There is many ways for a person to say this…" he gulped.

Just spit it out! I thought to myself.

Edwards once composed face was now full of laughter. He chuckled a bit then tried to restrain himself.

"What is it Jake?" I asked a little impatient.

"Bella…I think you should rethink your life." He said sadly looking at the ground.

Edward scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Jake…I'm happy where I am." I told him evenly.

Suddenly Jake was kneeling down in front of me, his hands tired to grab my hands but Edward was one step in front of him. Without hesitation Edward grabbed Jacobs' hands and threw them back down away from mine. Edward growled while Jacob glared at Edward with increasing hatred.

"Edward! Even you must know this life holds no future for her! There is always the constant danger! And now she has a baby! She shouldn't even have it! She is young! What were you thinking?! It could have killed her! What if the Volturi comes?! Huh!? Every thought about that?! Could you really change her into a vampire! Have her sink to heck with you?!" Jacob screamed at Edward pointing an accusing finger at him.

Edward was silent as the dead, which was kind of ironic(Edward being party dead)…but I was the first to talk.

"Jacob, you don't know the first thing!" I said glaring at him. What surprised me the most was how sudden his mood changed from rage to hurt. His big brown eyes were full of tears and he tried to hide his face.

"Oh Jake!" I said trying to quickly get off the couch and comfort him. Edward also got off of the couch and just stood close by, almost awkwardly.

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to let him know that this was MY choice, and I wanted it more than anything.

"No! You can't Bella! It will break the treaty!" He said trying to stop the overflowing tears.

I shook my head.

"We will leave before then." I told him quietly; which I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place. His body began to shake and his face looked shaken, in seconds I was in Edwards arms on the other side of the room.

"Don't!" Jacob protested.

"Bella he is unstable." Edward said cautiously into my ear.

"_**I **_would never hurt her!" Jacob screamed so loud I wondered if the police would show up.

Edwards' arms were fasted around my waist so I could not move forward to him at all.

Jacob became frustrated and again started to shout.

"Edward all you're doing is ruining her life!!! She is 18 for crying out loud! With a small baby boy now controlling her life, is this what you really want for her?! You selfish Leech!" Jacob continued harshly.

"Jacob stop it!" I cried. Edward had become stiff.

"Edward don't listen to him." I said angrily at him.

"Bella…I can't deny that he is right…" Edward said sadly.

"Edward don't you dare!" I screamed at him. A giant smile spread across Edwards' lips.

"But-you're right Jacob. I am selfish. I love Bella too much, that…I never want her to leave me…I will give her of course whatever she wants…and if she wants to become…a vampire then I shall let her become one." Edward said going silent, but yet he spoke with such authority that it was as if Jacob was Edwards' son.

Jacobs mouth fell open in anguish.

"I…I will have to kill you then." Jacob said turning so we could no longer see his face.

I shook my head in a pleading manner and Edward held me tighter. Edward lend down to my ear.

"He couldn't kill me or you even if they had the whole world on their side. I love you." Edward whispered.

Jacob whipped around.

"You think I would kill her?! No! Never! I would only kill you! Which would be a very simple task!" Jacob said boasting.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay pup. Good luck with that." Edward said lightly.

I heard a small giggle as little Mason came running down the stairs.

Edward let me go as I ran for my precious baby. I held my arms out as he ran for them and in one swift movement Mason was cradled into my arms. He smiled at me then turned to look at Jacob.

"Hi!" he said to Jacob, happily bouncing in my arms.

"I wouldn't trade Mason or Edward for anything." I said to Jacob quietly playing with Masons small curly bronze hair. Rosalie came down the stairs moments later and laid eyes on Mason.

"He is suppose to be in his room sleeping!" She complained walking over to me.

She held her arms open to take him but I held tighter.

"It's okay, I want him for a minute." I said to Rosalie protectively.

She continued to hold her arms out.

"He needs to rest; he has been awake too long." She said smiling at Mason.

She tried to take him out of my arms but I pulled away.

She gave me a confused expression then looked at Jacob.

"You're still here?" She said sarcastically at him.

Jacob glared at her then looked at Mason and shuck his head.

"Bella…I wish for once you would trust me…" With that Jacob was out the door.

I sighed and faced Edward who was very unhappy.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but I need to hunt. I will be back soon." Edward flew out of the door, but of course giving me a small kiss before her went.

"I thought he just hunted." I said out loud.

"I don't think he is going to go hunting…more like talk to your stalker." Rosalie said rolling her big beautiful eyes as she stalked out of the room. My thoughts swarmed around Edward and Jacob…


	7. Where is Edward!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter 7**

It had been a while and still Edward had not shown up. I was too worried to even eat, I just stayed on the couch playing with Mason. He was running around the rug and finding patterns in it.

"la-la-la-la….gush a bah la?" Mason asked me with his head cocked. I laughed at his little baby made up language.

"mom…mom…was…w..dad?" He questioned again. I wasn't a scientist but I was pretty sure he was asking where Edward was.

"He…he is in the forest." I said smiling at him, trying to convince myself more than inform my son. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme had come home from their own hunting trip an hour ago, but they were all in their own rooms doing their own things.

"Bella you need to eat. Give me Mason. I will watch him while you eat." Rosalie said trying to hand me a plate of some Italian food.

"But-I'm really not hungry." I complained as she shoved the plate in my hands.

She sat on the couch and watched Mason play with some toy cars on the ground.

"Vroooommm, Ahh, no." Mason said crashing the cars together. Rosalie laughed and went to his side.

I sighed and began to eat.

********

Edward had still not retuned and I was getting impatient.

"He should be home by now…" I complained again. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"He will get home when he gets home." She said sharply that made me want to shut up immediately.

Mason had moved on from the cars and was now onto playing with my hair.

"ouch." I laughed as he pulled my hair too far.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered, too into messing my hair up to notice the world around us.

Mason was now acting like a 2 year old…but technically he was growing like a 9moth year old, but he was suppose to only 9 days old…How confusing.

Mason lost interest fast with my hair as he got off the couch and started to run around in circles. Something I had noticed was that when it was Masons' bedtime, he got really hyper. I knew when I should put him to bed because he was bouncing off the walls. I laughed as he fell to the ground dizzily.

"Woh." He smiled brightly. Rosalie laughed along the gathered him in her arms.

"Please, Let me." I said standing to take my baby.

But to my amazement she pulled away.

"Rose, give me my Mason." I said again as nice as I could.

She waited a moment before she gave in and handed him to me. This has got to stop. But before i could say anything Rosalie had something to say herslef.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow. Oh and Bella-Get some rest…you seem a little cranky." Rosalie said walking gracefully out of the room.

I trudged to Masons room and placed Mason in his crib.

"No, no, no." He said not wanting to go to bed. I held his gaze for a moment and just stared. He was a mirror image of Edward. So beautiful.

"I love you." I said giving him a kiss. I wrapped him in a blue silky blanket and watched as he slowly fell asleep. When I was out of the room I again began to worry.

"Edward, where are you?" I said again out loud. I waited by the door, but I heard nothing.

THAT'S IT!

I looked around me to see if there was anyone around, but they were all occupied with their own things, so I took that advantage and escaped outside to find my old beaten up truck at the side of the house, waiting for me. I slipped inside and started the car, praying that the vampires would think it was a car on the road and not me. I pulled out of the driveway with one thought only. I must find Edward.

I pulled into La Push after a while and parked the car a little ways away from Jacobs' house, just seeing if maybe there were signs he was here. But to my disappointment there were no hints that Jacob was home or that Edward was there either.

I sighed defeated and decided if any of my new family of vampires asked where I went I would need an alibi, so I set to chief Swan, Charlie, my dads' house. It had been a long time since I had seen him last. He might even think I am still on my honeymoon. I pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. I was vaguely aware that the time was around eleven o'clock.

Charlie opened the door after a minute and started at me.

"Bella!? Is that you!?" Surprise and shock in his voice rang as he opened the door for me.

"When did you get back? Where is Edward? Are you okay?" Charlie shot the questions out like a gunshot.

"All's fine. Edward is around. I got back a few days ago…"I continued.

"A few days ago!? And you didn't tell me?!" He said hurt.

I through my arms around him and gave him a hug. Charlie and I had never been ones to give hugs, but I think this counts for one. He eyed my stomach and I felt self conscience. Could he tell? Maybe he thought I was just beginning to be pregnant. Who knew? So I tried to quickly steer away from that.

"It's just been crazy you know." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Well can I get you anything? I have some fish in the fridge I could heat up…" Charlie said trying to be hospital.

"No, I'm fine." I reassured him. He nodded then there was an awkward pause.

"So, what brings you here today?" He smiled down at me.

"Well dad, I wanted to say I'm back, and that I missed you." I smiled up at him.

"I missed you too." He said giving me a half smile.

Charlie rocked on his feet, debating about something, then his gaze flickered over to the T.V.

"Oh dad, I'm sorry were you watching a big game?" I laughed.

"Well, sort of. It is the playoffs between Chicago and Alabama, suppose to be a big one. But it's okay. I'm more interested in you then that dumb old game." Charlie said being very 'fatherly'.

I laughed.

"Please, let's go watch it." I sauntered into the T.V. room and sat on the couch waiting.

"Come on dad. I want to see this BIG game." I said staring at the blank T.V.

He slowly walked in and turned the T.V. on.

"Well if you really want to…" He muttered under his breath.

I stayed for most of the game but then I knew I needed to get home.

"Well, it's been fun. I love you dad. I promise I will come soon again." I said giving him another hug as I left his cozy home.

He waved as I crawled into my car and headed back on my way to my new home. I started down the road again when I heard a faint tap on the top of my car. I cocked my head with suspicion and stopped the car as I came to a stop sign. I heard a 'thud' as someone, it sounded, had jumped off the roof of my car. Edward?

The passenger car opened and in came Jacob.

"Jacob? What are you doing?" I questioned his determined face.

"Bella-I'm sorry it's just. You don't disserve this life." And with that he grabbed my waist and pulled me from the front seat.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" I screeched.

He crawled over me so he was now in the front seat and me securely in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?!?" I screamed again.

No answer. Suddenly a heard another loud thud.

"Crap." Jacob said under his breath.

The car shook as I heard a loud ferocious growl. EDWARD!?

One second Jacob was driving the car, the next he was flying out the car and crashing to the ground.

I gasped and got out of the car.

"Edward?" I questioned into the night. But all I heard was a shrill laugh as I saw Jane's figure immerge from the darkness.

"Hello Bella." She said politely.

I had nothing to say to her so I remained silent.

I heard a babies cry off in the distance.

"Loose something?" she asked bitterly.

It was like Deva-Vu.

Again Jacob began to convulse on the ground.

"Stop it!" I screamed running to his side.

"Where's Edward?" She said with a brilliant smile as if she had a secret she was proud of.

She showed me her brilliant teeth then again dived for my throat.

"EDWARD!" I screamed waking up from yet another dream.

Rosalie was the only one around.

"Bella?" She questioned concerned.

"Rose…what happened?" I questioned bewildered.

"What do you mean Bella?" She asked.

I couldn't figure out what the dream part was and what real life was.

"What was the last thing I did before I went to bed?" I questioned her again.

"Umm…You came here after you had visited Charlie." She said analyzing my face.

My true memory flooded back. I had gone to Charlies' for an alibi, but I had returned safety here with no problems and fallen asleep.

"Oh." I said embarrassed.

"Has Edward come home yet?" I asked sadly.

She shook her head.

"Alice can see him coming home soon though. Don't worry." She said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks." I smiled still too embarrassed to really appreciate her.

So again, I waited for Edward.

_**Where could he be??**_

***PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!! Have any questions? Or ideas? Please tell me!**


	8. House shopping

**Please continue to review! you guys are awesome! i love your comments they make me laugh! :D**

**Chapter 8**

When I awoke from yet another troubling dream I found Edward sitting beside me protectively.

"Edward!" I screamed in delight wrapping my eager arms around him. My lips found his fast and I kissed him like I only had one more day to live. He chuckled then raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, if this is what I get for being gone for a little while I might do this more often." He teased.

I shook my head.

"Where were you!? You were gone so long. I was worried." I said digging my head into his chest.

"I was hunting." He said instantly.

"You've never taken that long to hunt." I pointed out. He sighed then looked away from my gaze. He was hiding something.

"Edward…" I started. But he continued to look at the wall.

"Edward, please tell me." I said trying to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Well I went hunting, after I talked to someone." He said innocently.

One person rose in my head, Jacob.

"Edward, what did you say to him?" I asked intertwining our fingers.

He looked at me with a hesitant expression, torn between two things.

"Please." I whispered again.

"All I said was that he should watch himself." He said like it was not a big deal.

I squinted my eyes at him, Edward was known to down size the actual events.

"Was that it?" I asked him again.

"Bella have some faith in me." He said leaning forward to kiss my lips again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he pulled me closer to him. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I kept my mouth shut about that subject and concentrated on kissing him and breathing.

****

Alice came bounding into our room and I opened my eyes. Edward was a still statute laying next to me on the bed. His arms behind his head acting like a sexy model, while I was wrapped around in the bed sheets, I was in a weird position with my hair everywhere at once. I was still sleepy as I sat up. My hair was a giant Afro of tangles. Alice laughed at my new hair style and then opened the curtains.

"okay guys! Today is a BIG day! You are going house shopping!" She smiled at us. I cocked my head to stare at Edward who just laughed.

"Were what?" I questioned him sourly, but then again maybe it would be best if we got our own home. Privacy, No Rosalie to steal my mason, we wouldn't have to put Carlisle away from his office…Hmm…

Edward must of noticed my sudden debate in my head and added,

"Charlie would be happy to see you getting along in your life." I smiled.

"I suppose." Again a metal thought of how Rosalie wouldn't be able to take my baby away when it was my responsibility hit me. Finally.

I stood and went to the bathroom to fix my hair, 'wow. What a mess', I thought as I brushed through all the tangles. Edward watched me as I brushed my hair and teeth, and then I finally came back to his side.

"Small house." I said simply into his ear. He puckered his lips.

"Plans change Bella." Alice said suddenly before disappearing out the door. Edwards eyes became huge and his mouth gaped.

"ALICE!" he screamed running after her.

"Well this is fun." I said angrily. I hated when I couldn't follow because they were too fast. I also hated not knowing what was going on. _Why was Edward suddenly mad…or was he just surprised? He will tell me soon enough_. I became aware that I was really hungry and stalked off into the kitchen. Even though the Cullen's did not eat food, they stalked up their fridge with food for me and sometimes even Mason.

I pulled some food from the fridge and began to prepare it, when Edward popped his head around the corner.

"Bella…I'm…I don't even know what to say. I just…" he started. He was without a doubt in a lot of pain.

"Edward please, just tell me." I said sick of the whole stuttering nonsense. Alice walked in glaring.

"Edward, clam down! It hasn't even happened yet!" She screamed punching at his arms teasingly.

"What hasn't happened yet?" I questioned suspiciously.

"nothing." Alice said quickly.

"Edward!?" I said wanting to get to the chase fast. Rosalie came into the room swiftly with Mason asleep in her arms. She blinked innocently as she saw me and looked down not wanting to look me in the face.

"Rose. Mason should be in his bed." I said a little harsher than I wanted to.

"I know, it's just, he is so cute when he sleeps. I wanted to hold him." She said touching his little cheek. I glared at her but then composed my face.

"Sure, but put him back soon, I don't want him to wake up." I said motherly to her. She nodded then left the room.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice said hoping I forgot about the little subject. But I put that in the back of my head, waiting for the right moment to mention it again.

******

"I love this one." I said after a day of shopping. The house was small, close to the Cullen's' house. It was private and beautiful.

"I like It too." Edward said wrapping his arms around me

I walked inside and again fell in love with it.

"It's okay…not very grand." Alice said shrugging. Edward and I chucked.

"You could always add on." She suggested. I shook my head.

"I love it." It was bigger than what I really wanted, but it was mostly perfect.

"We don't really need 3 bedrooms do we?" I questioned Edward. He became still again and looked down. I eyed his expression and gave his a concerned look.

"Edward?" I questioned again. But he was silent. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You will know soon enough, But you don't have to worry because it won't happen until like...another year or so." She said putting her hands on her hips and puckering her lips.

I nodded my head for her to continue.

"I see that-"But she was cut off by a loud honk. We all ran out of the house to see Emmett pull up in his car.

"Hey guys! I wanted to be a part of this!" Emmett said running alongside us. He looked the house over with a horrified expression.

"You don't actually like this do you?" He said with a sour face.

Edward and I laughed.

"We love it." Edward said finding his voice. I nodded my head in agreement.

This was the perfect home.

"Okay…but I would go for something bigger and better, you know?" He said picturing his own home. I laughed as he went black staring into space.

"Yeah, something like that." He muttered under his breath.

Alice rolled her eyes then looked the house over again.

"You guys really want this?" She said again. I eyed Edward again, he still had the determined face on.

"Yes." I whispered.

"This is it." Edward added, happily taking me in his arms and kissing me once to seal the deal.


	9. Family hello

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 9**

"Okay Mason, it's time for a bath!" I called after him. I heard quick little footsteps running away.

"Mason!" I laughed trying to run after him, but he was too fast.

"Edward, can I have some help please?" I questioned exhausted with all the running I had to do today. He chuckled then with a booming voice said,

"Okay Mason! Here comes daddy!" Then Edward was gone and I heard a small giggle as Edward picked him up.

"Oh-no, no. Daddy run too fast." Mason complained folding his arms and pouting. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, bath time." Edward agreed taking him into the bathroom with him. I heard him start the bathtub water.

_Okay, time to relax. _I laughed going to stare at the bookshelf. It was filled with great books, that Edward and I loved. I picked _Wuthering Heights _and traveled to the couch. I sat down and immediately opened the worn book. Edward came in after I had read a few pages and rolled his eyes.

"This book again?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's so good." I said taking it all in. He laughed at sat by my side. It was hard to concentrate when I knew Edward was staring at me. Perfect time to ask about the whole 'secret' thing.

"So." I started putting the book down and facing him.

"What's the whole this you and Alice are trying to hide from me?" I asked him seriously.

Edwards head whipped the other direction.

"Come on Edward! I'll just have Alice try to tell me again." I added.

He hesitated.

But once again our conversation was interrupted when we heard a big 'SPLASH'.

Edward was already in the bathroom when I got there. Mason had apparently gotten on the side of the tub and jumped into the bathtub. Water was EVERYWHERE. But all I could do was laugh. Edward had it clean in seconds. Mason just giggled and giggled.

But I had to be a parent.

"Mason, you can't do that, okay?" I said seriously taking his small wrist.

He thought a minute then nodded his head.

"Okay, mom. I sorry." He said hugging me. Oh I loved him.

As he pulled back puckered his lips.

"Where Rose?" I wanted to growl and banish that name from the house, but I was an adult. I had to be nice.

"She is at Grandma and Grandpa Cullens' house." I said plainly. She probably brain washed him. She came over every day, so there was not much with privacy between the family much. We had moved in fast. Mason was now 4 weeks old. Which meant he was about 2 and a half.

I clothed little Mason in his pajamas and cuddled him until he fell asleep in my arms. His hair was shaggy, styled like Edwards of course.

"Edward." I whispered softly. Edward who was sitting next to me turned his head slitely.

"Edward I want to be a vampire." My question took him off guard and he tried to compose his face.

"What….why? Why now. You have a son now and you don't want to be a blood thirsty vampire now do you?" He questioned me. Dang it.

"Well…maybe it won't be so hard…" I knew how ridiculous that sounded but I had to try.

"Please Edward, bite me!" I smiled pleadingly.

"No." he said simply. Too determined that I knew I had no chance…tonight. I would try again.

I stood, still with Mason in my arms, and headed to his room. I placed his in his cradled and turned off the light when I was sure he was not going to wake up.

"Isabella, you are the perfect mother." Edward smiled impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you trying to make me forgive you for not letting me become a vampire with you?" I asked him playfully.

"Only if it helps." He smiled right back at me.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What to do now…" I trailed off biting my lip.

Edward came to me and kissed me.

"I know, how about you sleep. You seem tired." He said pulling away from the kiss. Sadly my eye lids drooped and I yawned.

"But I'm not tired." I lied.

"Bella, you are the worst liar in the world." Edward laughed picking me up and cradling me. He rocked me and began to hum me my lullaby. And sighed in content and let sleep overcome my tiered body.

****

I hadn't heard from or about Jacob in some time and I was getting worried.

"Edward…you didn't say anything that bad to him that night did you?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head.

"Nothing that I knew he couldn't handle." He said simply. We were in the car traveling to the Cullens house. Mason was in his car seat in the back, giggling at some toy he had while Edward and I had our discussion.

When we arrived to the Cullens, Rosalie was already outside waiting for us. As soon as we had parked Rosalie was in the back seat pulling Mason from his car seat.

"Mason! My favorite baby boy!" She smiled swinging his around.

"No baby. Me BIG boy." He objected. She laughed then apologized.

"Sorry Mason. You are getting bigger." She complimented. And with that she left for the inside, ignoring Edward and I completely.

_IF I COULD GROWL._

"I'm sure she is happy to see you too." Edward said pulling me to him with his arm around my waist.

"Oh, yeah. SO excited." I scoffed. The only reason Rosalie liked me, was for MY baby.

As we walked in Alice was the first to embrace me in her arms.

"I've missed you so much! It is way too quiet her!" She grumbled. Jasper laughed and hugged Edward.

"Brother. How is life with a baby boy?" He grinned. Edward beamed.

"Better than you can imagine." I felt warm inside as I realized just how much Mason and I meant to Edward.

" Edward, Isabella!" Esme said embracing us both.

"Bella." Edward corrected. Esme laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella." Esme said with her full heart.

I just shook my head.

"you're fine."

"My son!" Carlisle said walking into the room beaming at us. He hugged both of us stood smiling.

"I've never been prouder." He said nodding his head. I heard a low chuckle.

Emmett walked into the room.

"Except for me of course." Emmett again laughed.

"Only of course." Carlisle said playing along.

"Where is Rose?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised walking into the room.

I grinded my teeth.

"With Mason somewhere." I tried to say calmly. But I knew Jasper could tell by my emotions that I was angry.

I tried to calm down and suddenly it was easy to calm down…Jasper must have been helping.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! P.S. JASON CULLEN YOU ROCK! :D Haha continue to review!! **


	10. Dang you

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual. It's more on the romantic cute side on this one (at the very end). i hope you like it! please tell me what you think! If you have any questions or ideas tell me!! Next chapter will be better i promise!**

**Chapter 10**

"Any news about Jacob?" Alice asked casually sitting criss-cross on the ground. We had all gathered in the Cullens' family room and were just socializing, while Mason played in the middle of the room with some toy cars. Rosalie watching his every move…

"Not that I know of." I threw in looking at Edward.

"I've heard none. But he's bigger now. I think he can handle himself." Edward said not really into the subject. Rosalie cut in with her outburst of laughter.

"Jacob, handling himself, that will be the day I seize to exist. " Rosalie said rolling her big gorgeous eyes.

"Give Jacob some credit." I pleaded out loud.

"Yeah, I mean come on guys Jacob hasn't even done anything 'rash'…yet." Emmett said sarcastically.

Jasper was next to speak.

"And what if he does something rash…what are our actions then?" He said almost eager to start a fight. _Vampires._

"I don't think that Jacob concerns me. I won't be doing anything that has to deal with him. Except if the stupid dog does anything to Mason…then I would love to personally rip him apart…slowly." Rosalie interjected. Of course she would say that. If Jacob killed me, she would never concern herself. But if Jacob were to touch Mason, which I doubt he would even hurt me; let alone my dear little Mason, she would be willing to slice him up.

"Jacob has done nothing but chose to exclude himself from the family. If he does show to be aggressive and have violent intentions, then we of course will solve the problem then. But for now, we need not to continue this conversation." Carlisle spoke causing all further conversations to discontinue. I was very grateful for this, the conversation made me weary.

"Edward dear, will you, Bella and Mason be spending the night?" Esme supposed excitedly.

Edward turned to look at me. How could I say no when they were all looking at me.

"I could set a crib up in my room and take care of Mason for the night so you guys could have a good night for once." Rosalie suggested. Again the thought was raised in my mind, _IF I COULD GROWL. _

"You know I think Bella and I are actually going to go to our own home for the night, if that's all right with you." Edward said politely that it could in NO way be taken rudely.

"Of course son. We will miss you though." Esme said being just as polite back. Rosalie sighed in defeat. I savored my victory and gathered Mason in my arms.

"let's go potty before we leave okay?" I said waking to the bathroom. We were trying to potty train Mason, since he was brilliant. He was catching on fast, but still had to wear a dipper at night.

"Okay, cause I a big boy." He said climbing down from my arms.

"that's right. You are my Big boy." I agreed.

While Mason went to the bathroom we all said our goodbyes.

"Bye Bells." Emmett said giving me his bear hug. Rosalie waited by the bathroom, not even acknowledging my presence of leaving. So as you can imagine, there was no goodbye between us.

Mason came running out of the door proud and was suddenly swooped up into Rosalies' arms.

"You have to go, but I will come and visit you. And you have to keep visiting me; even if your mom doesn't want you to, okay?" She said swinging him around. _That's IT!!! WHEN I GET HER ALONE I AM GOING TO TELL HER A FEW THINGS!!_

"I love you Mason! See you soon!" She smiled giving his kisses all over his little face. I squeezed Edwards hand and had to tell myself everything was fine.

"Okay Mason! Let's go!" I said quickly, almost harshly, snatching Mason out of her arms. She must have noted my eagerness to get him out of her arms because she added as I went out the door,

"And Bella-Maybe you should take Yoga or something. You seem really tense lately. Maybe I really should take Mason for a while." But I was out the door.

Edward chuckled as I got into the car after I had fastened Mason in his car seat.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, I'm not that blind. I can tell when you are unhappy. And you were defiantly unhappy." He said again laughing.

"Who said I had to be happy." I said still in a sour mood.

"Don't let her get to you Bella. You are way better than that: and you know it." He said plainly barely even looking at the road as we zoomed by all of our surroundings.

"Do I?" I cut in. He analyzed my face to see how serious I was then spoke again.

"Bella, she will never come even a fraction of worth that you are." He said boldly.

I almost wanted him to repeat that so I could record it and show it to her later. I was beginning to act like a second grader.

"Rosalie just is very interested, as you can see, in Mason. She still loves you though." Edward said like he COULD read my mind.

"She does not love me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella you are being hilariously amusing, but I do want you to realize that Rosalie does not hate you, she is just extremely jealous of you." Edward said turning once to look at the road.

"Jealous of me!?" I laughed at the idea.

"Of course. You are beautiful, even if you are not a vampire. She fears if you become one you will become even more beautiful than her. In my opinion you have already achieved that. Then of course she is jealous of you being able to conceive children. She always wanted a baby boy to spoil and love. And in ways she is grateful to you, in a way, because you made her able to have that wish come true." Edward said sweetly. Leave it to Edward to make a situation that seemed completely horrible and turn it into a beautiful thing. I blushed at felt somewhat bad for Rosalie. I would try to be more patient with her.

****

"Edward. We need to talk again." I said walking into the kitchen. He was reading the paper casually, all he needed now was a cup of coffee and a cigar in his mouth and it would be perfect scene for a hallmark movie.

"What do we need to talk about?" he said placing the paper down neatly on the table.

"I want to be a vampire, right now. We had a deal and I would like to have you follow through on your part of the deal." I said firmly.

He raised an eyebrow and chose a sick smile.

"And what Bella was your plan to make me bite you?" He said like it was an inside joke.

"Just the simple fact that we had a deal." I said again.

He shook his head back and forth.

"I will change you love, I promise you that, but now is not a good time." He said easily.

"Edward! When will be a good time?! There will NEVER be a good time! I get older every day, I don't want to die and never see you again! Please Edward…I don't want to die." I said folding myself onto his lap. He sighed heavily.

"What makes you think that you are going to die?" he said despising the idea.

"I'm human Edward, if a car was to hit me, I would die. If I get a bad disease, I would die. If I were to fall into the water and not be able to swim, I would die. If I building crumbled on top of me, I would die! If another vampire wanted to eat me, I have no way of self defense, I would die! Every day I get older, and every day the Volturi gets closer to coming to see if you have changed me." I said sadly pouting.

He shook his once more.

"Bella, if a car was about to hit you, I would jump in the way and stop it. If a disease were to invade your body, I would find the cure. If you were to fall in the water and not be able to swim, I would race against the current to pull you to safety. If a building her to crumble I would shield you from its weight. If another vampire were ever wanting to harm you, I would tear them apart the second they thought it. Bella, you mean more to me than anything in this world. I will never let anything hurt you. I love you." Then he cold lips found mine. My fingers twisted in his hair while his hands pulled me closer.


	11. Parenting Class

**Hope you like this one! i thought it was really funny, but then again i wrote it! please tell me what you think and keep reviewing!!! THANKS! **

**CHAPTER 11**

I woke up to loud booming voices coming from our little entrance into the house. I yawned and stretched getting up a little too fast that caused my head to spin. When I had stabled myself I hurriedly looked in the mirror and made the necessary changes to my image. I dress in some clean fresh clothes then headed toward the voices.

As I neared the entrance I heard Edwards unmistakable voice trying to calm someone down.

"I know…yes. Jacob you also need to listen to me-" Edward said in a calming voice.

_Did he say __**Jacob**__?? _

I peered around the corner to see Jacob and Edward standing in the doorway arguing about something.

"Jacob!" I screeched in delight as I ran to his open arms. Edward did not stop me maybe he knew now Jacob was safe.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" he asked casually. But I was not much into the mood of small talk and introductions.

"Where have you been? What happened that made you disappear?" I asked looking between Edward and Jacob. To my discouragement neither said a word.

"Well…" I pushed crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground. Jacob rolled his eyes. It wasn't until now that I realized Jacob had cut his hair. It was styled messing, but at least he cut that bush down! In some ways his hair style gave hints that he had previously tried to sculpt it like Edwards. Of course I laughed inside to myself, no one can really copy Edward and get away with it.

"Jacob you cut your hair!" I said admiring him; I had to admit a hair cut did him wonders!

"Yeah, you like?" he said spinning in a circle so I could see all angles of his new hair cut.

"Defiantly, but before we get too off subject…" I interjected.

"What's with the whole avoid Bella scandal?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't have to visit you every day." Jacob said rolling his big brown eyes. I immediately felt stupid. Of course he didn't have to come see me all the time…

"Yeah…I guess…it just seemed you left in a bit of a hurry last time, and you were a little mad…" I said recalling the last horrible visit.

"Bella I'm not saying I disagree with the statements I made last time I was here, but I am going to at least try to make you happy when I am with you. Maybe that will help you see what you are missing." He said running his hand through is shaggy dark brown hair.

Edward sighed then crossed his arms.

"So is there a reason of your visitation?" Edward said forcefully.

Jacob chuckled then scratched his head.

"Well sort of. I didn't come here to yell this time. I come with a different idea in all." He said raising both eyebrows and putting a cheesy smile on his full lips.

"Don't worry you won't object to my idea…at least most of them." Again the cheesy smile played on his lips.

"I have an idea right now actually." Jacob said excited.

"Why would we want to do that?" Edward objected to Jacobs thoughts.

"because it will be good for Bella and you…since you're probably more interested in eating the child." Jacob said again rolling his eyes.

"I would never!" Edward shouted pointing a finger at him. Jacob held up his hands in a surrender way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….whatever. I would still like it if we were to go though." Jacob said again.

"What are you guys talking about!?" I said annoyed of their internal conversation.

"He wants us to take a baby class…" Edward said in disbelief.

I really knew nothing about being a parent maybe this would help…

"I'm up for it." I smiled; _I mean what's the worst that could happen?_

"Bella, you're kidding me aren't you?" Edward said in horror.

"No, come on Edward, maybe this class will be good for us." I said hopeful. Mason disserved the best parents. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Alice and Rosalie.

"I can't wait to go!" Alice said smiling brightly.

I laughed so hard my sides began to hurt.

"No, no, no!" Edward said angrily.

"Edward you can't win this one. I already saw us going." Alice said digging through her purse she had brought along.

"I brought a notepads and pencils so we can all take some notes." She said happily distributing them around the room. Jacob smiled with accomplishment. I heard a low hiss escape Edwards' mouth, and I swear I heard something along the lines of, "Stupid dog."

"Bella, you are already the best mom there is." Edward tried again.

"Edward come on. All this can do is help us. Besides everyone is already here." I said taking my own notebook and paper. Jacob laughed again with triumph.

"Shove a sock in it." Rosalie said annoyed with his laughter.

"You should thank me, this was my idea Blondie." Jacob said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Whatever." She said not paying attention to him. Moments later Mason came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"You woke him up!" Rosalie screamed at Jacob.

I ran to my little baby and cradled him.

He yawned then blinked confused staring at all the faces.

"Jake!" he said pointing at him.

"He remembered me?" Jacob said staring at the little boy. Mason bounced up and down in my arms and pointed at him.

"Apparently, or he wouldn't be shouting your name and pointing at you." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Jake! Jake!" Mason reached out for him, so I handed him to Jacob.

"Hey there little fella." Jacob said smiling awkwardly.

"Hi." Mason said staring up and him.

"Yeah, hi…" Jacob said a little uneasy.

"Oh give him to me!" Rosalie said trying to snatch Mason from his arms.

"No, Mason wanted me." Jacob said pulling away from her eager grasp and sticking his tongue out at her. How much I wanted to do that to her myself, it was almost as nice seeing someone else do it for me…almost.

"Bella! He doesn't even know how to hold a baby!" she whined at me. It was true Jacob was holding Mason in a weird potion…it was strange and oddly amusing.

"That's where the class comes in handy!" Alice said happily bouncing up and down.

Mason caught sight of her and did the same; he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Woh! What is he doing?!" Jacob screamed trying to maintain his hold on the baby.

Edward quickly took Mason from Jacobs' hands.

"Maybe a class wouldn't hurt…" Edward said eyeing Jacob.

Everyone excitedly got there things together…except Edward. Who wasn't really EXCITED, but he wasn't too mad about going either.

"Let's just get this over with." Edward said getting into the drivers side.

"hey, I get to drive!" Jacob said running after him.

Edward tried to hold a laugh in.

"No way." He said simply putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"Uh hu! Because I'm the only one that knows where it is!" Jacob bellowed at him.

Edward concentrated a second then smiled.

"Yeah, but you just told me where it is." Edward said smiling at Jacob with victory.

"Stop reading my mind you stupid blood sucker!" Jacob said grabbing his head like it would shield it.

"Okay come on Jacob, in the back seat you go!" Alice said shoving at his shoulders.

"how do you live with that?!" Jacob asked pointing at Edward.

Rosalie glared.

"No too good. But at least I don't have a freak mind." Rosalie said blaming Jacob with a cold hard stare.

"I don't compared to you." Jacob said right back. Rosalie growled.

"Let's all calm down a bit." I said still holding Mason.

"Can we really take Mason with us?" I asked Jacob skeptical.

"Um…" Jacob thought.

"Esme is coming over to babysit!" Alice grinned. Seconds later, right on time, Esme rounded the corner. She ran right for me and came to an abrupt stop.

"I get to babysit! I am so excited!" She said taking Mason carefully from my warm arms.

By now of course Mason was use to the cold touch the Cullens brought.

He laughed and giggled as she swung him around.

"This will be so much fun! Thanks for letting me do this." She said hugging Mason protectively. I had almost forgotten her tragic story about her own loved precious baby she had lost, which she then almost lost herself with it. Esme had had is very hard. I couldn't imagine not having Mason with me.

"Let's hit the road!" Alice said at me. I so quickly got into the passenger side and strapped myself in.

****

"Welcome to Home Life Improvement: Child Addition." Said an overweight lady with long black hair. There were about 6 other couples none had brought family along but that was alright with me, the more the better.

"To begin I would like each couple to say your name, how old your child is and why you have come here." She said smiling happily at each of us.

"Let's start with this large group over here, which one of you are the parents?" She said looking at all of us. I was wrapped in Edward arms but Jacob stood awkwardly close to me. The lady stared in Awe as she set her eyes upon the Cullens naturally. Edward cleared his throat.

"My name is Edward Cullen, this is my wife Isabella Cullen-"He said nodding his head at me.

"-We have one son who is three years old." Edward said without skipping a beat. Mason was only again about 36 days old, which in the ways he grows would be equivalent to three years.

"We have come here to learn how to be better parents." Edward said again sweetly. I felt sympathy for the lady, she seemed only about 28 or so, but she was still having trouble focusing, once she laid her eyes on Edward she couldn't stop looking at him. She fiannly gestured to the other Cullens and Jacob.

"And who are you guys?" Rosalie stepped forward and brushed her beautiful blond hair from her face.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen, Edwards' sister. This is Alice Cullen, also a sister-" She said pointing to Alice.

"- And this is _Jacob_; he's _**not**_ part of the family." She said harshly as she came to Jacobs' name. The lady nodded and stared at Jacob.

"I'm Bella's friend." Jacob said automatically.

"Bella?" The lady asked with surprise.

"Which one is Bella again?" she said looking at all the beautiful faces.

"Isabella, we call her Bella for short." Edward said smiling down at me. I felt blush creep its way onto my cheeks.

"That's nice." The lady said not paying attention to me. Not that I minded.

She went around to the other couples and they all had simple names, Smith, Simpson. I heard the name Jessica and Kim, but that's all I could remember.

"My name is _**Miss**_. Fuller." She emphasized the MISS part. I almost wondered if it were for her to show she was single, and ready for Edward: and when Edward laughed I confirmed my idea.

"Let's get started!" She said clapping her hands together.

"To start off I want to talk about 'the birth'. The woman had to birth your precious child, which is a VERY hard thing to do, she had to limit was she ate and carry the extra weight-"She continued on.

"The women's role is very important, and they disserve a lot of credit. Men should always treat them with respect and kindness-"She continued on and on, it got quite boring, but when I looked around the room everyone was paying close attention, even Alice was writing something on her notebook.

_This is going to longer than I thought…_

"What I want to do first is role play! Everyone get into groups of two and the mother I want you to play the father, and the father I want you to play the mother. Everyone get your partner and I will tell you the situation." She said clapping her hands. I was partners with Edward naturally and all the other couples chose their spouses. Alice and Rosalie were parents which meant that Jacob was partners with miss. Fuller.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She laughed hysterically. I couldn't say the same for Jacob.

"Here is the situation; your child was caught running into the street WITH scissors! What do you do!?" Then I turned to Edward, if I was suppose to be like Edward…this would be fun.

"Well-if I were you-I would say, 'We need to teach Mason some boundaries.'" I said trying to sound like Edward, which was impossible and I failed miserably at it. Edward laughed.

"Well if I were you I would say, 'well you are so right Edward. You are so smart and I would never listen to anyone else. You are just so brilliant and-'" I cut him off.

"I would not say that!" I laughed at his imitation of me. I turned my head to see if Jacob was having some fun too.

"That son of ours is out of control! We need to discipline him!" Miss. Fuller said trying to be a father figure. Jacob being the mother was hilarious!

"No! We can't discipline! He is a kind sweet little boy!" Jacob interrupted putting his best women's' voice forward.

Miss. Fuller seemed to be in shock that he was playing along so well because she boosted up her role playing.

"Stop that woman! We are spanking his bottom red!" She screamed at him. Jacob glared up at her and in a squeaking high pitch voice he said,

"If you touch one greasy finger of yours on our precious son I am leaving you!" Miss. Fuller glared right back. By now every 'couple' was looking at them.

"You can't walk out on me! I pay for the bills!" Miss. Fuller shot back.

"You just watch me!" Then Jacob started to walk away.

Miss. Fuller who was very caught up in the situation blinked twice and became aware of us all staring.

"I think that's enough role playing for the day, I hope you all realized your strengths and weaknesses." She said scratching the back of her head.

Jacob smiled proud of his little show he had put on and came to stand by me.

"I won." He chuckled folding his arms.

Miss. Fuller then started to teach her class again.

"I want all parents to realize that you must rely on each other to successfully teach and Have your child grow and develop." She said walking around the room.

"What if I don't believe in discipline?" Jacob asked.

"Well then your child will never learn." She said sharply back.

"No way! My parents never disciplined me and I turned out fine!" Everyone laughed. Of course Jacob was lying; I'd seen Billy get mad at him before.

She blinked unable to counter his last statement and continued to teach like he had said nothing. _Leave it to Jacob to make things more complicated than they really are._


	12. My Secret

**Hey! please review!! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE!! DONT FORGET TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! And if you have an questiones just tell me!!! I LOVe reVIEW!!! **

**Chapter 12**

"I liked it." Jacob said sitting down on our living room couch as we all filtered back into our house.

"It was really unnecessary; I don't think we really needed it. All I learned was that Miss. Fuller is utterly absurd." Edward finished.

"I don't know where I stand." I shrugged going to stand by Edward. Alice was next to enter back into our house.

"Well I learned a lot!" She smiled showing us all her notes she took. There were at least 4 pages of notes she had scribbled fast, but elegantly onto the pages. How on earth she could get that still astounded me. Rosalie trailed after her.

"It was okay, nothing exceptionally great if you ask me." Rosalie sneered.

"Well no one asked you." Jacob snapped. Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair and acted as if he had said nothing.

"Can I let the dog out?" She snickered at Jacob then turned to look at Edward. Edward was polite so he just shook his head 'no'. Rosalie glared then turned on the ball of her feet and ran down the hallway.

"Okay…where is she going so fast?" Jacob spoke staring after her.

"Probably going to get Mason." I said staring at Edward and mines hand intertwined, trying to distract myself form thinking about her obsession towards him.

"You need to get a leash for the one. She is ALL over Mason, it's disgusting!" Jacob said nodding his head.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose you would have one for me, right dog?" I heard Rosalie shoot back from the other side of the house.

"Stupid Blondie, always ruining all the fun…" I heard Jacob mutter under his breath.

"Bella-let's go." I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"Where?" I questioned not bothering to whisper.

"Anywhere, I just want to be alone with you." He shot a brilliant smile at me, the one that was famous for dazzling me; suddenly I forgot how to speak so instead I nodded my head.

"Where do you want to go, I'm up for anything...except for sunny places; that could be a problem…" He played chuckling. I thought about all the places we could go, there was the island…but that might be a little too far.

"I know exactly where I want to go." I beamed up at him.

"And where would that be?" He asked leaning close to me.

"That's a secret." I pretended to lock my lips. Edward cocked his head.

"A secret? You already are a secret." He said rolling his eyes.

"I know, and I love it!" I said tapping his nose lightly. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close so he could kiss me again.

"HELLO?! I'm RIGHT HERE!" Jacob said swinging his arms around. I blushed a little but Edward was quite calm.

"Bella and I are going somewhere for the rest of the day, I expect to be back by ten or so." He again did a half smile at me that made my heart flip.

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned us wanting more details.

Edward shrugged.

"I don't know, it's up to Bella." He said lightly. I knew exactly where I wanted to go and I could barley wait.

"Hey can I watch Mason?!" Rosalie said happily bounding into the room holding him securely in her arms, Esme trailing after her. I gritted my teeth but made myself relax. Who else would be willing to do it anyway?

"Well, if you think you can handle it." I said trying to fight the hope that maybe she would end up saying she couldn't.

"Of course I can handle it!" She snorted at the idea.

"Alright then, it's settled." Edward said pulling me toward the door.

I couldn't help but realize Alice gain a giant smile as we neared the doorway.

"Wait! When will you be back again!?" Jacob roared after us.

Edward chucked again.

"When we get back." Edward replied easily.

"Well, don't do anything stupid! No taking chances! Remember Bella, don't give into pressure. and-" I cut Jacob off from his parental advice.

"Jake-I'm going to be fine. I'm safer with Edward than anyone else." I said nodding my head.

"No you're not…there is always a chance he could just end up eating you." Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"BYE JAKE!" I said trying to quickly escape from his wrath.

"Remember Bella, you have options! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed as I closed the door on his face.

"He acts like I'm about to die." I said crossly.

"He thinks that I might try and change you tonight, FAT CAHNCE." Edward scoffed. I couldn't help but grimace. I would become one some time, but not tonight; both of us knew that.

Edward opened the passenger side door for me.

"No way Edward, this time I get to drive, I'm the one calling the shots tonight." I said walking the other way.

"Why don't you just tell me where we are going so I get us there faster?" He said raising both eyebrows. I debated that for a minute.

"Nope." I giggled getting into the car.

"You're unbelievable." Edward said getting into the passenger side defeated.

"Only on Tuesday." I smiled back.

Edward laughed anyways at my stale joke then stared at the road.

"So where are we headed?" He asked eyeing the road steadily.

"Some place I LOVE." I admitted.

He nodded his head and became deep in thought.

When we neared the spot I was taking him he smiled brightly.

"Were going to the forest aren't we?" He said it more as statement then a question. I didn't hide it anymore so I just blurted it out.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to reminisce upon our last time here." I smiled a little bashful. I hoped he would agree.

I heaved the car to a stop and quickly got out of the car. There was only a little mist as you I looked into the unknown forest. In some ways it was peaceful and I wanted to stay here forever. It was still sunny outside it being around noon, but thankfully no one would be here. Edward steeped out of the car gracefully and suddenly sparkles illuminated from white skin. I couldn't help but gasp. I was sure even in a million year I would never get use to it. Edward was too beautiful I felt I didn't belong in his presence. He was a Greek god, and I nearly a peasant pretending to belong to him. I stared a long moment at him before I looked again toward the forest.

Edward was at my side in a second and a smile spread its way across his shinning lips.

"Climb on my back, I'll take you there." He said crouched down a little for me to climb on his stone back. I complied and wrapped my legs around him.

"Close your eyes." He reminded me. So I did. The sensation was as if I was flying. I heard almost a buzz like sound of his feet running. I held tightly onto him before I realized we were there. It was just how I remembered it. The trees parted perfectly for this small area where the sun could shine in. I laid on the grass next to Edward and sighed in content.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered. He looked down at me and held my gaze.

"I love you too."

The moment was ruined thought when we heard a branch snap and to my surprise Edward was abruptly on the alert.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward shouted out loud. I was surprised at how angry his voice seemed.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. He looked back to me hesitantly then shook his head back and forth.

"We have a guest." He said annoyed looking up into the trees. My eyes lingered on Edward a few seconds longer before I turned to look up where his gaze was. I squinted my eyes to maybe get a clearer view of whom or what was in the tree. Then I saw it! Someone was squatting in the tree trying to stand still and act as if he was part of the tree.

"JACOB!!" Edward roared up to him. I heard some shuffling as Jacob scooted himself out of the tree.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?!" Jacob said innocently.

"The question is what are YOU doing here Jacob?" I said sternly.

"Well…I came here to…well you know." Jacob looked around, hoping to come across an idea.

"I came here to climb this tree! People have been talking about how these are great trees to climb, so I thought you know, why not?!" he said happily. _Did he think we were retarded?_

Jacob tried to smooth my anger by babbling on and on about his little made up story.

"Yeah, you know how Quil can be, he just loves to try new things, and what do you expect? The next thing you know he is climbing trees and has got me involved too-"

"You expect us to believe that?" I heard the acid tone in my voice come out a little more rough then I was hoping for, but it would do.

"I well---" Jacob stuttered.

Hahaha! Hope you liked it so far! More to this next chapter! Tell me what you think!!! :D


	13. Fate

**okay tell me what you think about this chapter....**

**Chapter 13**

The drive home was silent; all that could be heard was Jacobs fidgeting in the back seat. Jacob was impossible. He couldn't just give me ONE little moment alone with Edward.

"I like this car; it's got some good stuff in it. Built safe, nice job picking this one out…"Jacob muttered. I didn't really pay attention to his annoying rambling, so I concentrated on the music that played on the stereo. Before long we were home and getting out of the car.

Alice came running out glaring intensely at Jacob.

"How could you?!" She spat at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was climb-"Jacob started but Alice harshly cut him off.

"Don't you DARE give me that crap! When I get my hands on you..!" She screamed threateningly taking a step forward.

Edward tensed and his eyes grew large. Rosalie had come out and restrained Alice from pursuing further.

Edward blinked again then turned to face Jacob. A shocked yet relieve face covered Edward.

"Jacob, I never thought I would say this but, thank you." Then Edward shot a glare at Alice and retreated into the house. I cocked my head with confusion at what had just happened while Jacob just laughed.

"Well that was a little unexpected…if you know what I mean…" Jacob laughed scratching the back of his neck. Alice let a growl escape her throat.

"What's the matter Alice, it's okay really. Me and Edward will just make new plans." I said trying not to be TOO mean to Jacob, even though he probably didn't disserve it.

"No Bella! It is NOT okay! I am so mad right now!" She roared. When Alice was mad, she was REALLY MAD.

"What cradled up her butt and died sideways?" Jacob said sarcastically pointing at Alice.

She glared at him and for the second time in my life a certain saying flashed across my mind_, if looks could kill._

"Alice contain yourself, what's the big deal any ways? He crashed their little get away, so what, they'll have more." Rosalie said harshly. What I still could not get over was Edwards' reaction, why did he say 'thank you' to Jacob…what was with the shocked expression…

I left their little quarrel and went to find Edward in the house.

"Edward??" I called into the house blankly. In moments he was there in front of me, his beautiful face now close to mine and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes Bella?" He asked sincerely.

"What's with Alice, and why were you so suddenly 'mellow' when we came home…and Why on EARTH did you say, 'thank you'?!?" I screamed flailing my arm all around. I wanted answers.

He sighed then sat down, patting the seat next to him so I could also sit. I took it gratefully and then I stared, waiting.

"You know how much you mean to me right?" His eyes sparkled as he said these words and I thought back on how his skin glitters in the sunlight. _So beautiful_. I blinked a little dazed and tried to concentrate.

"…uh…I know how much you mean to ME." I said bashfully. He let another sigh escape from his chest and he locked my gaze with his.

"I love you more than anything." He whispered coming again very close to my face. I breathed in the wonderful smell he gave off; Even his Breath smelt too good to be true. I tried to store the smell so I could smell it again when he went hunting…but I was no dog. So I just continued to smell him, if he knew what I was doing he would probably laugh to death…_once again a little ironic… (Since he was half dead…)._

He bent down and kissed me.

My head spun with pleasure. Then Edward began…

"It kind of has to do with Jacob a bit." Edward said looking at the ground sadly. I just concentrated on listening to what he had to say, so I remained silent.

"Jacob said some things that I knew where true…the last time he came to visit-"Edward again started. I felt the memory rush back into my head. Jacob yelling was not something I would like to see every day.

"Mason is everything of course we could ever want, but there was always the danger. What if the birth HAD gone wrong? I would NEVER be able to live without you Bella, believe me…I tried." He said picking me up swiftly and cradling me.

Again another rush of memories flooded back into my head. The day Edward left…I flinched at the memory then another memory came-a beautiful memory, Edward holding Mason in his arms and smiling at him with **real** love.

"What are you saying?" I questioned his choice of words.

"Alice saw us…having another child." Edward replied sheepishly. Before I could respond he continued.

"Apparently tonight…well…Jacob kind of made our little baby have to wait longer to come…" He said trying to stay completely still.

"I told her to tell me anytime she saw a chance of you getting pregnant again...so I would be warned to be EXTRA careful with you." He said bashfully looking away for the first time from my gaze.

"Jacob was right, it's unfair for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And about tonight, Alice I guess decided on her own that she wasn't going to tell me that you were going to get pregnant again, she hid that well as I tried to ask her before we left…so naturally when Jacob came she was upset her plan didn't work. Since of course she can't predict what Jacob does." He said angrily.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I asked still unsure if I was mad or not.

"I didn't want to put you through all of it again." He said sheepishly. I held his face in my hands and inhaled.

"Edward, I love YOU more than anything. I just…I just don't know what to say." I said trying to figure what to say. When I had finally constructed a sentence in my mind I began again.

"I think you should stop gambling with fate." I said simply smiling at him. I was happy to feel that he cared so much about me, but sad that he didn't tell me.

"If we have another child, we have another child. If fact…" I said a little excited.

"I actually want another." I said simply nodding my head. Edward just shook his head.

"Bella it's too dangerous!" He said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Haven't I already told you that I LOVED danger?" I giggled trying to play. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Bella you don't even have to tell me that. I think everyone has SEEN it." He chuckled.

I crossed my arms and gave a confused look.

"For one: being with me is a cry for death." He said giving me a half smile. I laughed and again cradled back into his chest.

"Edward you do have to realize, I'm stronger then I look." I said trying to flex and show him my 'impressive' muscles.

He rolled his golden eyes.

"Right, you would win me in an arm wrestle hands down!" he said sarcastically.

"Right, like I said before. I AM a pro arm wrestler." I repeated my own previous words.

He stood up abruptly and took me in his arms.

"Let's go see if we can calm Alice off a bit." Edward said caring me to the door.

"Wait. Does this mean that…you would let me have another?" I questioned excitedly.

He pursed his lips.

"I'm no longer going to mess with fate. If we have another, we have another…if not…then we don't." He said shrugging with me still in his arms. I savored my victory as he took me outside to see Alice still growling.

When Alice saw us she immediately stopped her fussing and smiled brightly. Her mouth opened as a GIANT smile spread across her lips_. I didn't need to read minds like Edward to know what that meant._ The only question now was **when? **Hadn't Alice once said something about 'it wouldn't happen until another year or so?' With Edward no longer playing with fate, maybe it was sooner, longer? Only Alice knew…

**i hope you liked it! i know my writing has a TON of spelling errors and typos, but I'm glad you read it anyways! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! **


	14. poor Mason

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

**CHAPTER 14**

I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently. My eyes lingered back to the clock, 2 o'clock. I pursed my lips and wrinkled my nose as I caught an unfamiliar disgusting smell. I turned my head searching for the awful smell until my eye beheld Emmett.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I questioned his blank expression, but he remained still.

"Emmett, I thought you went hunting with Edward…are you guys back now?" I asked confused looking at the clock yet again. It had only been twenty minutes since they left…

Emmett remained lifeless standing in front of me with wide eyes.

"Hello!? EARTH TO EMMETT!" I said waving my hand in front of him. Finally Emmett licked his lips and he opened his mouth. The weird smell still lingered.

"We-we-we-"He stuttered with wide eyes. Each word he said was like he was gasping to get it out, like he was in pain.

"Emmett, what's the matter?" I asked stunned. He held out his hands, curiously I looked down to see them COVERED in blood.

"Emmett?! What happened?!" I screamed at him grabbing his wrists.

"I-we-they-came-EDWARD!" Emmett screamed. Then I saw it, something I knew shouldn't be real…but there it was, In front of my eyes. Emmett began to cry. A small tear escaped his eye and glistened in the light.

"Emmett…whose blood does that belong to?" I asked pulling slightly away from his large figure.

"We-we were too slow. I thought I had time, she…she, Mason." Then Emmett fell to the ground, no longer moving. This was real, this was happening!

I ran to Masons room where Mason was so suppose to be, asleep in his crib. I looked once over the room and found no baby.

"Mason!" I screamed searching the room, trying to find even a hint where he might have gone: but finding none.

I ran back to Emmett's' lifeless body lying on the floor.

"Emmett! Please!! Emmett listen to me!!" I screamed shaking his still body.

My attempt of reviving him was interrupted by another loud bang and in walked Rosalie. Her eyes squinted as she saw me, then her golden eyes fell over Emmett's.

"What did you do!?" She accused me.

"Rose, I never even-I didn't-Emmett just-"But she stopped my protests.

"Not you Bella. Jane." Rosalie pointed behind me. In a flash I whipped around to, sure enough, see Jane standing behind me, smiling.

"Hello Bella. Where's Edward?" She asked me with a hint of laughter.

…this couldn't be….I remember this…I forced my eyes open and found myself back in our room on the bed; another dream about her.

Edward looked down at me with an expression that made it hard to concentrate on my dream that I had had, once again. Always the same question, 'Where is Edward?'

I tried to shrug it off. It was nothing, just my imagination running away with me, as it always did. As I looked around the room I noticed the sun light streaming in through the window.

"What time is it?" I question Edward sitting up.

"Nine or so." Edward smiled at me. He chuckled after a minute.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You are funny when you sleep." He smiled brushing a loose hair away from my face.

I sighed.

"What did I do this time?" I asked as always a little nervous what the answer was.

"Well TONIGHT, you kept saying 'Edward.' Which is nice to hear." He smiled playfully at me. This was normal though, I said his name a lot.

Edwards face changed from humor to horror.

"Then you seemed a little scared and said 'Emmett'? " Edward pursed his lips.

"Does Emmett scare you?" He said seriously, that made me laugh.

"No, it was just a troubling dream…" I mumbled. Edward pulled me into his chest and held me there.

"Tell me about it." He inquired. I sighed then began my story.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately, but it's been sort of the same dream…but then again not…"I laughed trying to explain my weird mind. Edward remained silent, waiting for the rest.

"It always starts with someone, mostly Jacob, but this time it was Emmett…they're always in trouble or something. Something is going on, and they can never get the words out. Then I hear this laugh and I see Jane smiling at me. She smiles at me then asks, 'Where's Edward?'" I tried to imitate her beautiful threatening words but failed miserably. Edward's forehead creased and a small frown escaped.

"Where was I?" He asked inquiringly.

"I don't know." I told truthfully. Then I remembered a small part of my dream.

"This time, I think you were suppose to be out hunting…Oh!" Then I remember one of the most troubling parts.

"Mason! Mason and you are always gone, I keep calling your name…but you never come." I small tear escaped and I wiped it away. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, I will never leave you." Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I stretched and yawned as I got out of bed. Our room was not amazingly huge, it was just right. It was a soft yellow, almost white. The bed was HUGE though, thanks to Edward. The bed was also the most comfiest bed in the world! I watched Edward watch me carefully as I walked to our bathroom that was so conveniently connected to our room.

I brushed through the snarls in my hair and got in some new clean cloths. I brushed my teeth and stretched once again. My muscles were a little sore. When I had emerged from the bathroom Edward was gone. So I walked to the kitchen, and not to my surprise, he was there getting breakfast for me.

"You don't have to do this." I complained as I watched him crack an egg.

"Bella, as your husband I am aloud to help out. It's practically in the job description." Edward smiled playfully back at me. I didn't object. I needed to wake Mason up any ways.

"Thanks." I smiled walking down the hallway to retrieve my baby. I flipped on the light to see Mason playing in his bed with a few of with toys.

"Mason, why are you up?" I laughed taking him in my arms. He scrunched up his small nose and had a confused look on his face as he upheld me.

"Why-you smell good?" He requested.

"I don't know." I laughed taking him to the kitchen with me, but Edward was walking toward me with a determined look on him face.

"Mason?" Edward asked holding his arms out to hold him. I gave him, with no hesitation.

"Are you hungry Mason?" Edward asked immediately. We feed mason both blood and human food. He still preferred the blood more but more and more we tried to stick to the human food diet, hoping maybe he would grown out of the need for blood.

Mason nodded his head.

"Bella, I think Masons nose and stomach has gotten a better taste and smell for blood. He can smell you now more clearly." Edward warned me. Mason turned curiously toward me. I couldn't even imagine Mason ever hurting me, like Edward I just didn't believe it was in them.

"Let's eat buddy." Edward said still holding him. He led us to the kitchen and served us our meal.

"Why-dad-no eats?" Mason said looking at Edward concerned. Both Edward and I chuckled.

"I eat later." Edward smiled at Mason. Mason just looked disgusted down at his eggs and toast.

"I no like." He said plainly pushing the plate away. He looked at me once then continued.

"I want what mom has." He said folding his arms and pouting.

"I have the same thing silly boy." I said ruffling his hair.

"No. No eggs. You smell good. You has it. Where is it?" Mason continued crossly. Edward glared up at me.

"You see?" He asked taking Mason in his arms.

I nodded my head slowly and looked at my prefect baby boy. How could we explain this to a 'one year old'?

"Mason, we can't have what mom has. The smell IS her." Edward said plainly back at Mason in his arms. Mason turned his little head back to me and sniffed.

"Okay." He sighed and Edward put him back onto his chair. Mason remained quiet a bit longer as he looked at his breakfast; it was defiantly not his taste or first choice for a meal. Mason debated something then looked up at Edward and I proud.

"I want…COOKIE!" he smiled up at us. Again, both Edward and I laughed.

******************

"Vroom! 'No! No! Help me!'" Mason played with his little cars and people on the rug.

"'I save you!'" He played with his super hero. His little story was interrupted with a small ring at the door. Edward, of course, was the first to get it. But as he neared the door he laughed so hard I thought he might have a seizure.

"Edward? What's so funny?" I asked giggling at his laughter. Mason turned his head toward Edward and laughed too.

"We have a new visitor." Edward laughed again. I stared at the door with wondering eyes.

Edward composed himself and became serious as he opened the door. My eyes focused on a nervous boy, shifting his weight on each foot and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. His eyes grew large as he stared at me and Mason. I focused hard and realized this figure…was **MIKE!!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER TO POST!! HAVE IDEA COMMENTS ANYTHING! JUST TELL ME!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	15. HelloMike

**Sorry this to longer to post, for some reason fanfic woule not let me log in...any ways hope you like it!! thanks for the reviews, and continue to review!!**

**Chapter 15**

Edward invited Mike casually into our modest home while Mike continued to look unsure and uneasy.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up from the ground where I had once been watching Mason. I tried to make it seem it was a pleasant surprise to see him, but I'm not that good at lying.

"Hey Bella and…" He nodded his head at Edward without saying his name.

"I just came here to talk to you…I hope you don't mid. Is this a good time?" He asked politely after me. I couldn't help but notice the small hint of regret as he asked me these words. Maybe he was in a way, hoping I would just say no and he would be on his way, but then part of him looked as if he really wanted, or needed to say something.

I looked at Edward, hoping he would give me a hint on what he had to say but he was doing well maintaining his expression to lifeless.

"Sure Mike, it's a good time. What do you want to talk about." I inquired. Mason just looked up at me and Mike then continued playing with his super hero, not interested in what was going on.

"Well, I was actually hoping I could talk to you alone." Mike said rocking on the balls of his feet.

I pursed my lips, what couldn't he say in front of Edward? Whatever the case though, Edward probably already knew.

"Uhh…" I turned to look at Edward for guidance, he just shrugged.

"Sure." I said as he lead the way back outside.

When the door behind me had successfully closed he began to pace back and forth.

"Here's the thing Bella. I've noticed things lately. I have begun to…well…try and be more observant." He began. _Mike being observant, what had the world come to?_

"Now don't you dare tell me I'm crazy because I know there is something going on." Mike said glaring at the house. My heart speed up, maybe he REALLY did know too much.

"There is something different about Edward…and the 'Cullens' for that matter." Mike said making 'Cullens' sound like a cuss word. I tried to look baffled at what he was saying, but I was wondering if my mask was slipping.

"Edward…he has always been sort of…off. Like socially unavailable." Mike said nodding his head at his choice of words. What was he talking about.

"I have always thought he was strange, but never would I have thought this far!" Mike interjected. Again my heart flipped.

"Bella, please! Help yourself." Mike said throwing a pleading look at me. I waited a second to see if he would continue, but when he did not I opened my mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about." It wasn't a lie, I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"No woman should be beat. Even if It is by someone they THOUGHT they loved." Mike said emphasizing 'thought'. This is what he was getting at?! He thought Edward beat me?!

"Mike, I can't even tell you how wrong you are. Edward would be the last person on this earth to ever touch a harmful finger on me." I said folding my arms across my chest defiantly. Mike hesitated, looking me up and down, Perhaps trying to find any bruises.

"Fine. But Bella please remember that I am always here for you." Mike said pleadingly. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him and tell him to get his own life, but I didn't.

"I know, thanks." Was all I could say back. I turned to walk back inside but Mike stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait. I have something else to say." Mike said as he stopped pacing. I turned back around and watched him struggle to get the next words out.

"I am a better man then Edward. I want you to see that." He said boldly holding out his arms so I could see him. I small giggle escaped my chest.

"No really. Bella I love you! I know that doesn't sound to good right now, with you being married and all but you can always get a divorce. It is a common thing these days. You deserve better, I deserve you as you deserve me." Mike then ran towards me. I wasn't quite sure what his intentions were but the next thing I knew Edward was in front of me, ready.

"Edward-how the…you were. How are you there…what?" Mike said embarrassed and confused. Edward growled.

"That will be all Mike." Edward said forcefully. Mike turned to me once and threw me a pleading look.

"Remember what I told you Bella. I can wait." Then he hopped back into his car and drove away.

I laughed hard as we walked back into the house.

"Someone better than you, **Never**!" I scoffed. Edward chuckled than sat on the couch.

"Sorry I let it get that far. He has a strange mind. He sort of acts on impulse." Edward apologized.

"It's alright." I said letting my eyes focus back to Mason. He had moved on from his cars and super hero and was building with small blocks.

It was like I was in a soap opera. A sick, twisted, shouldn't be real soap opera.

With Mason preacupided I took advantage of it and went to Edwards side.

"Edward, let's keep an open mind about this." I started as I ran to him on the couch. I sat down neatly by him and started again.

"I know that you are very firm with your decision on me and my immortality." I watched as his face hardened.

"Edward, you must see the need for me now to become a vampire." I said begging him.

He shook his head.

"I don't see a need Bella. I don't want to take away anything from you." He said composing his face to a hard and expressionless.

"Edward. Please." I pleaded again, hoping I could say something that would let me get my way.

"No love. I can't." Edward sighed, but he did something I never thought he would. Edward cradled me in his arms and started humming my lullaby.

"Can you imagine the love and worry I have for you?" He asked after he had hummed a verse of my lullaby.

I put my head down so he could not see my face.

"You must understand Isabella; if I ever were to hurt you, or take you away from a human experience…it would make me feel like a nasty piece of work, then again I am already one" Edward said daring a smile at me.

"No Edward you're not! You must realize that I would be gaining something else… Immortality with you. I would be more stable, nothing could break me." I said imagining the possibilities.

He rolled his eyes.

"No." he whispered into my ears.

"We had a deal." I reminded him.

"And that deal will be fulfilled, when the time is right." Edward said lightly.

I clenched my fists and tried to pull away from him but he held me tight.

I looked away from him to stare at Mason. He had fallen asleep on the rug.

"You're mad at me?" Edward said it as more of a statement then a question.

I sighed.

"No." I wasn't mad, just extremely impatient.

He leaned down to my face and softly brushed his lips across mine causing butterflies to arise in my stomach.

"Hmmm…." He thought out loud.

"You do smell good Bella, Mason is right." Edward complimented.

I laughed.

"I wonder…if it would be okay if I were to steal you a moment Mrs. Cullen." Edward again whispered into my ear.

"You don't need to steal me, I'm already yours." I replied as his lips found mine.


	16. Edward is not going to like this

_**Okay! Please review!!!**_

**Chapter 16**

"I promise Bella I will only be gone for a week at the VERY most." Edward said packing a few belongings into a small suit case.

"Edward please-take your time, There is no rush." I replied easily scooping another spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth. Edward stopped getting his clothes and turned to face me.

"If you need me at all please don't hesitate to call me. Even if it is as simple as you can't find the remote." Edward said seriously that I had to set down my bowl full of ice-cream in fear I would get it all over me as I laughed.

"You're being ridiculous Edward, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." I replied shortly.

"Love, you know that you don't have to worry about me. I'm indestructible." Edward said letting a half smile pull its way across his lips.

A nock at the door made us both jump.

"Emmett." Edward said running to the door. I walked after him to see Emmett come bounding into the room.

"Hey Bells! I'm here to take Edward, and don't you worry at all! We will have him home right on Monday morning! Rosalie has even volunteered to assist you with Mason." Emmett said happily.

_Oh goody._

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were going hunting for some bear that was suppose to be really delicious… and extremely aggressive. They liked it when their food was fun to catch. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

"Are you sure Bella? Really if you want me to stay I will. No problem." Edward said knelling down in front of me.

"Don't be silly. Have fun." I kissed his forehead but he grabbed my waist and his lips found mine.

"Let's hit the road!" Emmett said awkwardly at us.

Edward pulled away to see Mason next to me.

"Hey Mason are you going to be good for your momma?" Edward asked sweetly.

Mason nodded his head.

"Good. Now come here and give me a hug. I will miss you buddy." Mason ran to his waiting arms and hugged his right back.

Edward stood again and stared at me.

"I love you." He suddenly said, again taking me in his arms.

"I love you too." I smiled. He kissed me yet again then started to walk out the door.

"-And don't worry Bella, I asked Alice if everything was to be alright, she said all was going to be normal." He said having his hand at me.

I rolled my eyes, that's Edward for you. Not taking any chances for danger.

"Bye!" I yelled as he disappeared around the corner. It would only be a few second before Rosalie showed up, so I had to get ready to lay down the rules.

***********

"Hey Bella, where's my little baby?!" Rosalie called walking into the house. _At least she said 'hey', I know now she knows that I am alive. _

"Rose, can I talk to you a second." I stuttered. She turned around to stare at me with her blinding beauty. She carefully brushed her golden blond hair from her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Shoot." She said insisting me to continue. I swallowed once then started.

"I know how much you love Mason, but let ME be the parent." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" She shot back. I knew she had heard me, she had amazing hearing.

"Well you see, it is really just that…well-"I stuttered again. She eyed me with complete disgust.

I sighed and again began to tell her.

"Listen, I know that you love to take care of Mason, and I really appreciate it. It is nice to see that you love him so much. It's just that well…Let me be the parent. Do you understand?" I asked wearily. If she did understand it would be like ground breaking.

She sniffed once then replied.

"I understand. I will let you be more of the parent." She said easily sticking her head high. _Somehow that was too easy._

Mason started to cry and I rushed to his side…without anyone else. Rosalie stayed her ground and acted like it was nothing.

"You okay buddy?" I asked taking his little body into mine. He had ran into the wall being super-man. It was hilarious actually, but I was the parent, this was serious…

He only sobbed a few more seconds then pulled away and continued on with capturing the horrible bad guys. No bruises or any body injuries could be found, so that was that.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked as she plopped herself onto the couch.

"You don't have to stay you know. Mason is not that hard to watch, but if you want to…" I said trying to be nice and sweet.

She waited a moment on the couch then stood.

"I'll be back tomorrow, how about that?" She asked heading to the door.

"Okay, see 'ya' tomorrow." I replied waving goodbye.

Then she was gone.

**************

"Okay Mason time for some food!" I said putting the Mac and Cheese on the table. I heard quick little footsteps as Mason ran to the table. He was not too happy with the food choice but it was still food none the less. Mason began to chow done the food with increasing speed.

"Slow down there, you don't want to choke." I said handing him his cup of water. He took it gratefully and gulped it down in second, then continued again with his food.

"Well you have a BIG appetite today, don't you?" there was a faint knock at the door.

"Be right back." I told my beautiful baby boy. I opened the door to see Jacob standing in the door way.

"We only have like 2 seconds…so quick!" he said running into the house.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"This is split second decision, so quick get onto my motorcycle or the physic leach will see us!" Jacob screamed again. I shook my head.

"No way. Besides, I have Mason to watch." I said grateful or an excuse.

"Bella don't. We have to go! NOW!" before I could reject I was in his arms running out the door.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Jacob when Edward hears about this he will want to KILL you!" I said almost happy at that thought.

"He won't find us!" Jacob smiled proudly. He kept my hard at his side and started the bike.

"No Jacob! No! Mason is still in there!! Jacob!" I screamed trying to run away.

"Relax Bells, they will come here in like…two minutes and realize you're gone, and then life goes on. They will take care of him." Jacob said easily. My struggling was not working, so I began plan B. I bit down with as much force I could muster on his arm.

"Bella, eww."- Was Jacobs only reply. I needed that bat.

"Please Jake! Don't do this!" I cried.

He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes and sighed.

"I love you Bella, you don't really want this life." He said gesturing to Edward and I's house.

"Yes! Yes I do! It IS my life already Jacob!" I screamed again. He shook his head.

"No. I can stop it. We can still be." Then we were headed into the woods.


	17. Complications

**Chapter 17**

I laughed evilly.

"When Edward figures out where I am, ooo- you are going to get it." I laughed picturing the scene. It was a little dark, but Jacob had SERIOUSLY crossed the line. Jacob let out a tired and heavy sigh as he turned around and faced me.

"He won't find us." Jacob said trying to convince himself more than to tell me.

"Sure. It's not like he is a vampire and has amazing senses." I said sarcastically. I was not in a mood to be happy about this. One thing that I hated most was being held hostage! Alice knows this.

"Not even 'the great Edward' can find us." He said crossing his arms.

"And why is that?" I questioned eagerly.

"Because I made sure your scent was nowhere to be traced."Jacob said proudly holding his head high.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Wow, good luck in life Jake." I smiled evilly. I was being a little ruder than I had planned, but he deserved it. He had drugged me all the way to some little house on a motorcycle. I didn't recognize the place at all so I was sure I had never been here before. It was old and disgusting, like an old witches house.

"So what now Jake?" I asked bored out of my mine. I was seated nicely on a old worn chair with Jacob pacing in front of me.

"Um...I'm not sure right at this very second…" Jacob said furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. I sighed then stood.

"What are you doing?" he asked immediately.

"I'm hungry. I hope you at least packed the fridge with food." I said walking over to it. He straightened up and smiled.

"Of course. We might be here a while." Jacob said sitting himself down.

"uh hu. Yeah, okay. How long do you think on kidnapping me?" I asked skeptically.

"As long as it takes until you realize you love me too." He replied hotly.

I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Well Edward will find me WAY before that." I laughed.

"Why do you trust him so much?! He left once, remember?" He asked bitterly. I cringed at the next memory. I tried to block it out but the memory pushed its way back into my head.

"Yeah. Remember that? He caused you so much pain. That's the pain I have to try to go through now." Jacob spat at me. I raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jake." I said blankly.

"He left you right. It hurt. He betrayed you…Bella, that's what you did to me. You just left me. No explanation, after all that I had done…you left me." He said sadly looking at the palms of his hands. It was like a knife speared my stomach. I had left Jacob.

"Jake…I, I don't know what to say." I said truthfully. I closed the fridge and sat on the other couch stunned and hungry.

"Sure." Was all that managed to slip from his full lips.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time.

*******

I started piling the food in my mouth. I was so hungry.

"Listen Bella, what I said before…I was just mad. I'm sorry." Jacob said sitting at the old table with me.

I swallowed what I had shoveled into my mouth first then looked at his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. It is true, what you said. I am selfish and-"Jacob cold hard hand softly covered my mouth.

"Shh Bella. I was wrong. I love you." Jacob whispered. A small tear escaped down his cheek. He sniffed once then his lips were on mine.

"No!" I screamed in protest quickly backing away from his large figure.

He remained still then recoiled into himself.

"Jake, this is wrong. I will never love you the way I love Edward." I said seriously. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I needed him to get the picture.

"I can wait. I have all eternity." He replied putting his hands behind his head and leaning back relaxed. I let an exasperating huff escape.

"Well I don't have eternity…so I'm going to die before you get what you want." I said icily. He crossed my arms then sighed. I was too hungry to think about anything else. I started to eat again when Jacob unexpectedly began to chuckle.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"I didn't realize you had such an appetite. I like it when girls are okay eating and not worried about getting 'fat'." Jacob said impressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief_. Had I really eaten that much?_

"You've almost eating the whole dang fridge! I'm proud." Jacob laughed more pronounced.

"I…I've just been really hungry…" I said eyeing the fridge and my stomach.

"Well it's not even day Two and I might have to go re-stalk the fridge!" Jacob laughed again. I began to feel a little self conscience.

"Are you calling me fat?" I said a little angry he decided to suddenly attack me on my eating habits.

"Bella you know that's not what I meant. Don't be like that." Jacob rolled his eyes playfully. I gave a small chuckle then focused back on the food.

"I'm still hungry though…" I said sadly. Jacob burst into laughter, he feel to the ground and held his sides.

"I love you Bella! You are hilarious! Where would I be with you!?" Jacob continued to laugh and roll on the ground.

"Where indeed?" I said sarcastically.

He stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"What's weird is you're as skinny as a pole!" Jacob said seriously this time. I turned my attention to the ceiling.

"Oh come on Bells! You know I didn't mean it like that! You are skinny! I promise! I love the fact that you are okay to eat and not care what people think!" Jacob said rushing to my side.

"Whatever." I said getting back to my ice-cream. Even I giggled at this.

Then it hit me, harder than ice.

"Jacob!" I screamed standing up immediately.

"What?" he asked still trying to calm himself from his laughing fit earlier.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob! I HAVE TO go NOW!" I screamed at him running to the door. He was half a stride in front of me and stopped further pursuit by standing in front of the door.

"Jacob! I don't have time for this! I need Edward NOW!" I screeched at him. He shook his head.

"No way Bella. You can't leave yet. I'm sorry I won't talk about your food habits anymore!" He promised me.

"No Jacob you don't understand!" I protested against him.

"No Bella! I won't lose you again!" He said forcefully. My stomach growled for more food.

"If you don't take me to see Edward NOW, I will DIE!" I screamed at him. This time confusion flickered across his face.

"I can protect you from anything Bella, there is no reason for worry." Jacob comforted.

"I'm serious!" I lied. I wasn't going to die…yet, if I didn't see Edward soon though I could die.

"What's that big 911? I can help Bella!" Jacob said again with arms raised.

"Oh yeah?" I said doubtfully.

He nodded his head.

"Oh so delivering and caring for a newborn human/vampire baby should be NO problem then for you!" I scoffed. Jacobs' mouth dropped open. If we didn't leave soon, Edward would find us soon enough anyways..._i hope._


	18. OH BOY!

**Okay guys sorry this took longer than usual. It was a tragic story! I had written the chapter and I accidently deleted it! I was devastated! So I had to start all over again! I hope you like this chapter! Big things happen!! Next chapter I promise will be really funny! This chapter though is more serious on account, major things are revealed!! Please comment and tell me what you liked!!! I love reviews!! Thanks! **

**CHAPTER 18**

I felt Jacobs' staring eyes on my back as I turned around to sigh. Jacob was difficult. He insisted he would be able to help me with whatever I needed, FAT CHANCE. Edward would be here soon, I could feel it in my bones.

"So what are you going to do when Edward shows up? Run? Fight? Lie?" I asked rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips.

"He won't find us." Jacob said fiercely. He guarded the door still by standing in front of it. I wasn't about to run out, but then a thought ran across my mind. What if he was trying to keep something out rather than in…but I was probably over doing it. I paced the floor impatiently and bit my lip. I felt the urge for more food and I became a little angry with myself when I didn't get the food out of the fridge. Jacob must have noticed my foul mood because he furrowed his eye brows in concentration.

"Bella it's okay, you can eat still." He said gesturing me to go to the fridge.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. The baby shouldn't be THAT hungry.

I felt a little bulge on my stomach and I couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"It shouldn't even be THIS big." I whispered to myself. I felt Jacobs' eyes still on me. I looked up at his wondering face and glared.

"Jacob, please let me go." I whispered trying one last time. He glared down at the floor and scratched his head.

"I've come too far to just let you leave. I had this all planned." He sighed sadly. _That's what this came down to? He didn't want to mess up his plans?! _

I just kept my mouth shut as he continued.

"You see there was so much I wanted to do. You know…that well…it's sometimes hard to say…but you know that I love you still, and I won't give up so easily. Not until I see justice." Jacob said holding his head high.

"Justice? What justice is there?! There is no justice in this sick twisted world!" I screamed at him angrily. Even Jacob knew this!

"Justice, as in…Edward gone." He growled back.

I shook my head.

"There is NO justice then. And I HOPE then there will be no justice." I spat back.

He growled again in frustration and I looked out the window. I gritted my teeth and watched as he took a step toward me.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. Maybe he can be alive and there be Justice still. If you could just see that you love me…and not him…that would be justice enough." He said still coming closer to me.

"I would never lie to myself!" I shot back at him. I would be lying to myself if I told anyone that I loved Jacob more than Edward. My thoughts wandered back to Mason, I prayed he was okay.

Jacob was now standing in front of me and he reached out and put his hands on my shoulders.

"We were meant to be. There is no denying it." He said sternly.

"I can deny it, because it is not true." I said simply. He pursed his lips and debated a moment before suddenly a giant smile spread across his lips.

"No matter." Then with no reason he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into his famous bear hug.

When he finally pulled away he still had the giant smile on his face. I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Does this mean I can go now?" I hopingly asked. He shook his head.

"Not a chance. I'm going to wait until you see that we were meant for each other." He said defiantly.

I couldn't wait until Edward came, what would he say then?!

"Bella I just want you to feel at ease. So let's just pretend you're visiting me, just two best friends hanging out. No problems there, okay?" He asked at complete ease already. I gave a 'Ha', and then sighed.

"How can I act normal when I just realized I might be pregnant?" I asked rolling my eyes. I felt my stomach turn. Could this really be happening again?

"I can help with that I guess…" Jacob said unsure of himself.

"I need someone experienced Jake, I could die. Or worse the baby could die!" I said terrified of the fact. Jacob bit his lip and became uneasy.

Suddenly, right on Q, a LARGE bang came from the door. Jacob and I had thankfully moved away from the door by now when he had previously hugged me. The door came flying of its hinges and fell to the ground. Without a second to breathe I was in Edwards arms, I took a deep breath and smelt his familiar beautiful smell.

"Bella are you okay?!" Edward hissed at me, His eyes searched my whole body for any abnormalities.

Suddenly his expression changed when he realized I was okay. He looked up at Jacob with so much hatred that I was sure Jacob was going to spontaneously combust! Jacob backed away to the wall in silence and I actually feared for his life. Thankfully Edward was occupied with holding me in his arms.

"Explain." Edward growled at him. Jacob blinked twice uncomfortably then cleared his throat.

"You were gone…and Bella needed caring for." Jacob said giving off a cheesy smile.

"One last chance." Edward said again not believing his story a second.

"Okay, I wanted Bella to see what things could be like." Jacob said not fazed Edward had known he was lying before.

"Where you a where that I would want to kill you when I returned?" Edward asked easily but forcefully. Edward still wore a face that looked like he was going to bite Jacobs head off any minute.

"Maybe I was." Jacob shot back. I was in a trace and unsure what I should do.

"I want to kill you so badly right now Jacob Black." Edward said plainly. Edwards' lips pulled up over his teeth so Jacob could see his brilliant white teeth, that Edward hoped to sink into his throat.

"You're not the only one that wants to kill the other, blood sucker." Jacob said harshly back.

Edward pulled me close to his body so I could feel his whole body laugh.

"I'm sure you do want to kill me, maybe if you actually had muscle on you…" Edward thought out loud. Jacob gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I didn't do anything to her. She is completely fine!" Jacob defended himself.

"Yet." Edward hissed. Jacob again rolled his eyes and began to walk out the door.

"Wait 'Mutt', I'm not done with you yet!" Edward hissed after him. Jacob turned on the ball of his feet and turned to look at us again.

"If you EVER take Bella against her will again, I will kill you." Edward said quite frankly. The thing was Edward said this calmly…and even so, it made it even more threaten.

"Sure sure." Jacob said shrugging. Edward growled in outrage then with fear and shock he looked down at me then turned back to look at Jacob.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" Edward asked Jacob. He must have listened to his thoughts, so I was lost as usual.

"It…it can't be…She just had…Bella?" He asked looking down at me once more. He tried to smile at me but he was too surprised to show it.

"Bella are you really…-"He gulped. "-are you really pregnant again?" Edward whispered down at me. I smiled wildly and nodded my head. That reminded me.

"Edward is Mason okay!?" I asked frantically.

He nodded his head.

"Once I noticed you were no longer with mason…I like to keep tabs on you when I have to leave by reading Masons thought." Edward started. Instead of feeling mad about this I felt sort of touched he would do that, he cared about me.

"Once I realized you were gone I rushed home immediately and realized at once who had taken you. Of course I followed your scent, Alice and Rose took care of Mason for us." Edward said recalling the past events. I chuckled as Edward said 'of course he followed my scent.' Poor Jacob, he was in denial and was out of his mind for thinking Edward would not be able to smell his way to find me…

"We need to get you home now love." Edward said exiting the house with me still in his arms. Jacob was nowhere to be seen, I had not noticed that he had left.

"Jacob said in his mind that you have been eating 'a more than average amount...Even for a baby'…is this correct?" Edward asked sweetly. I thought about it a moment that had to admit.

"It seems as if I am eating more than even the time I was expecting last time, but I could be wrong." I confessed. Edward shook his head.

"Whatever the case, we need to see Carlisle immediately."

***

I sniffed and patted my stomach. _Here we go again._

"Okay Isabella, could you please lay down." Carlisle said patting the hospital bed. For some odd reason they kept one in their house…maybe it was the fact I always needed his assistance.

I complied easily and laid back sighing.

"Okay let's see here." He said carefully feeling around my stomach with his cold white hand. He paused as he felt the bump that was obvious on my stomach and pushed lightly on it.

A smile started to form on his face.

"What!?" Edward suddenly screamed at him. I looked shocked as I stared up at them.

"No way!" Edward said looking at me then him. Edward didn't seem mad…he seemed excited.

"What?" I asked in complete darkness. I hated when he read the mind of others, it left me in the dark.

"Bella, based on all the test that I have taken…I believe that you are having twins."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEWS!!!!**


	19. What the crap Jake!

**Chapter 19**

My mind raced as Carlisle told me I was having twins. Edward just stood still stunned. To tell you the truth, it was really funny to watch Edward take the news. Edward was so used to expecting things he already knew was going to happen. He could read the minds of people and he would never get excited or anything…since he knew what was going to happen most of the time by reading their minds. but since I have been with him I have gotten to see this other side, it's adorable. Edward was genuinely excited to have twins and I loved that fact.

His lips pulled into a giant smile as he looked down at me. He scratched the back of his head and still stood still just smiling at me. I giggled at him and he started to chuckle too. He carefully got onto the bed with me and pushed me to the side so he could place his body next to mine.

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say." Edward said shaking his head and closing his eyes. He still held a smile on though.

He brushed his lips against mine and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." Even now, butterflies flew in my stomach and I giggled.

"Bella may I tell you, you are looking ravishing today." Edward said flashing a dazzeling smile at me. I blushed and looked down from his stare.

"Thanks." I giggled again.

"So what were you thinking with names now love?" Edward continued to ask. I looked back at him and laughed.

"I haven't thought about names YET!" I said thrilled that he was already thinking about this.

"Well I was just pushing some names around and I couldn't really come up with any…" Edward said disappointedly. I pursed my lips and thought.

"I'm not sure either…" I said shaking my head. Edward got out of the bed and stood next to me.

"Well we have plenty of time to talk about this later. Right now I think Alice and Rosalie are itching to here detail." Edward said rolling his prefect eyes. This was silly, and I knew I was stupid, but I just can't describe Edward. He is HONESTLY the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous man in the world. The way he did his hair the way he smiled! Words cannot describe him.

I hopped out of bed and walked out of the room following Edward where Emmett was relaxed on the couch.

"Hey Bella! What's the diagnosis?" he asked completely at ease.

"Twins!" I smiled back. Both eyebrows rose in shock and he began to laugh.

"Woh, slow down there guys!" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"You do know that Rose will probably ask you for one of your kids." Emmett laughed again. I held back a growl in my chest.

"Just a simple fact, Oh, here she comes now." Emmett continued to laugh.

"Oh and congratulations." Emmett added as I braced myself for Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice cried running gracefully into the room. She pulled me into her small arms and hugged me.

"Bella I am so happy for you!" She said happily bouncing up and down.

Jasper also walked in after her.

"Hey Bella I just heard, way to go!" Jasper said laughing as he flowed Alice. Rosalie was next to enter and she practically jumped me! She grabbed my wrists and pulled me to her and gave me a tight hug.

"I am so excited! I am going to be an even better aunt!" she said delighted.

"Maybe…since you already have Mason…you wouldn't mind giving me…just one." She whispered shyly.

"Not a chance!" I laughed at her. She looked back at my face and laughed as well. It was sort of a forced laugh if you asked me. She seemed to know that I would NEVER give up my child, but she still wanted to try.

"I just can't believe you're having twins!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah I know." I looked down to the floor and a thought ran across my mind.

"Where is Mason?" I asked expectantly.

"With Esme, I think they went to the park." Rosalie said with one unless breathe of air.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Time to go!" She said walking out the door. I started after her with confusion.

"Where is she going?" I asked everyone.

"WE are all going to the Baby class again!" Rosalie said like it was first grade math.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward groaned.

"You promise Emmett!" Rosalie warned pointing at him. Emmett rolled his yes then stood from the couch.

"Let's get this over with." Jasper said walking after Alice. Edward threw me an exhausted look then took my hand.

"I don't think we have a choice." I giggled. He sighed then we both walked out the door.

******

"Welcome back!!" Miss. Fuller said getting every ones attention.

"This session we are going to be talking about the responsibilities of being a parent." She started pacing the floor. The room had been remodeled so there was little table and chairs we could sit at. Suddenly the door flew open and Jacob ran in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jacob said grabbing a chair and sitting down next to our group. Miss. Fuller had clearly not forgotten about him from last time because she gave him a dirty look.

"Anyways! Now as you take on a new challenge of life you need to learn it is not always going to be cake and ice-cream." She began.

"Your child is going to grown up faster than you can imagine. You must give them room to grow, but never give them too much room." She smiled and giggled at Edward. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Are there any questions about problems that might be occurring yet?" Miss. Fuller asked the class. Jacob was the first to raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr.…" Miss Fuller questioned.

"Mr. Black." Jacob smiled proudly.

"Mr. Black, what is your question?" Miss. Fuller asked again.

"Well I'm having some relationship problems rather then kid problems." Jacob began while Miss. Fuller nodded her head.

"Well actually what I want to ask is…well….is there refreshments after this?" Jacob said nervously.

"No." Miss. Fuller replied monotone back.

"Oh…okay. Well my friend wanted to ask you something too. So, there is this girl, he just needs help on what he should do…but anyways…there is this girl named…Jill. My friends name is…Steve. So Jill moved in a while ago and she Is absolutely beautiful! But this guy came and…I guess he is good looking and all…his name is…Fred. Well Fred and Jill hook up and all but Steve still kind of likes Jill. Well Jill and Steve are together when suddenly he LEAVES! He just packs his bags with no explanation and right out of the blue, he's gone! Jill Is devastated and hurt, she cries to Steve and they become best friends. Jill is still hurt and going insane that Fred would just leave, it really killed her. I wish you guys could have seen her. It was like the life in her was taken out! So…" Jacob took a breath and I saw the similarity in the story with mine.

"Jill and Steve came REALLY close, and it was almost like they were together when…Fred just comes back! Out of nowhere! And says he can't live without Jill, and Jill just takes him back like he never broke her heart! Steve is now the one being left and now he Is hurt, what should he do?" Jacob asked.

"Okay…let's have a class discussion, what should Steve do?" miss. Fuller turned to look at everyone.

One red head raised her hand.

"Do you know why Fred left in the first place?" She asked Jacob.

"No, he just left for no flippen reason." I gritted my teeth and I KNEW this was MY story Jacob was telling.

"Not true." Edward suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I know Fred well, and the reason of his leaving was he wanted the best for Jill. He wanted the best for her, so he left thinking he was not suited for her." Edward said sweetly.

"He came back though when he realized he couldn't live without her." Edward concluded. It was a tiny twist on the story, but I was sure there was truth in it.

"That's so sweet." The red head spoke up again.

"SWEET?!" Jacob scoffed.

"What about my friend Steve?!" Jacob protested.

A blond raised her hand.

"I think what Jill and Fred did to Steve was rude." She stated simply.

"THANK YOU!" Jacob screamed. The blond smile at him then looked down bashfully. Jacob suddenly went stiff and turned mute.

"What the crap Jake?" I whispered after him, but he remained stiff and a giant smile spread across Edwards' lips.

"What?" I asked him.

When Edward didn't answer to looked back at Jacob.

"What's going on!?" I hissed after him. Jacob looked back at the blond and I actually looked at her this time. The blond was about…17 or so. She was pretty. Young to be taking this class. She wasn't sitting next to a husband…

"What about her?" I asked out loud looking at Jacob.

"She-she-she's pretty-y-y." Jacob sighed staring at her.

"HELLO!? Earth to Jake!" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He turned back to stare at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but then his attention turned back to the blond.

"Bella." I heard Edward whisper. I turned to look at him still confused.

"Jacob just found his soul mate. He just imprinted on that blond." Edward chuckled at me.

**Ahhhh! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!!! **


	20. Jacob's favor

**Chapter 20**

**I would like to start off first with a favor. Could you guys review and tell me what you think the twins should be named! I am at a blank and have no idea what their names should be! So as you read this next chapter think of names!!! **

*******

"Jacob! How could you?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Jake! She could be a married woman!" I hissed.

"What an intriguing story Mr. Black. It has really got the class thinking." Miss. Fuller complimented him. Jacob nodded his head then looked back at the blond.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" He suddenly asked her. She looked up bashfully and blinked her eyes sporadically.

"Does she have something in her eye or something?" I asked hotly. Edward chuckled.

"I'm Megan." She said sweetly pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Do you…you know, do you have any kids?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Oh well-"But she was cut off by Miss. Fuller.

"Okay everyone I think that's enough with the story, thank you Mr. Black for sharing. My advice is Steve should talk it over with Fred and Jill." Then she turned and began to address the whole class. That's Jacob for you, making things more complicated than they should be…like right now… IMPRINTING ON A MARRIED WOMAN!?

"Jake listen to me! You can't imprint on a married woman!" I jeered again at him.

"Miss…?" Miss Fuller suddenly asked me cutting off my interrogation of Jacob.

"Mrs. Cullen." I said swiftly back.

"Okay Miss Cullen could you please be quiet, I don't know why you're so chatty but if you could tone it down a bit, people here have come to learn and not be interrupted with your constant quarrels." She shot at me. I was taken back and I shut my mouth and curled into Edward. I left Edwards chest rise up and down as he chuckled.

"I'm hungry." I whispered letting my last complaint epoch in the air. Edward again chuckled. Something about this all made me mad. Was I actually jealous that this girl could suddenly get all this attention from Jacob? No…

"Let's do some role playing again! This scenario I want to be a little different than last time." She paused; perhaps remembering her last play she put on with Jacob.

"Anyways- The role play scenario will be about PTO, 'Personal Time Out'. I have realized that not all of us have the same discipline methods but I think we can all agree on Time outs?" She questioned the class hopefully, I was sure Jacob was going to raise his hand and object but he stayed quiet, staring at Megan.

"Okay good, let's begin shall we. Your child was caught doing something you had told him not to do. Try to discuss what you would do to your child. Talk about PTO!" She called looking over at Jacob. It looked as if Miss. Fuller was going to be his partner again but, Jacob quickly stood and went to Megan's side.

"Hey do you have a partner?" Jacob asked timidly.

"No, want to be partners?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great…to be your partner…good…okay." Jacob said nervously. Miss Fuller looked down sadly and turned the other direction looking for someone else to snatch. Megan giggled flirtatiously.

"Golly Gee, how adorable." I hissed after them.

Edward laughed again at me.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked standing while carefully removing me from his lap.

"Yeah Yeah." I said not into this role playing at all.

"What do you think we should do Bella? Mason did something we told him not to do…do we put him in time out?" He asked calmly and pleasantly.

"Yeah sure." I said turning to look at Jacob and Megan again. A thought ran across my mind and I turned to look at Edward.

"Edward, is she married?" I asked immediately. He pursed his lips in concentration and shrugged.

"Not that I am seeing…she has to think about it and she is occupied with Jacobs flirts." Edward said easily.

"He's flirting with a married woman!?" I said annoyed. _It's not my problem though…I will not think about it at all for the rest of this class._

"Edward could you distract me please?" I questioned him sadly. A giant smile spread across his lips and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in.

"How about this?" he asked leaning down and kissing me softly. It worked.

My heart went berserk and I looked around to make sure no one saw this too illegal kiss. Rosalie and Emmett were in a heated conversation on the subject. Alice and jasper were also in a discussion about it. I made eye contact with Emmett and he smiled wildly at me. I laughed then turned to look back at Edward. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at me, dazzlingly.

I sighed then looked back at Jacob. He was discussing the topics with Megan very calmly. I could just barely hear him.

"Well, he shouldn't be doing something you told him not to. It is disrespectful." Jacob said kindly to her…almost like she was his wife.

"I agree. But we can't be too hard on the little guy." Megan pointed out. Jacob said something back to her but I was not sure what he said. I crinkled my nose in concentration then gave up.

"Okay thank you everyone. I hope you learned something from this." Miss fuller said happily.

She continued with the lesson, it was hard to concentrate…One: Jake imprinted on a possibly married woman Two: Emmett kept making funny faces at me Three: Edward was too beautiful Four: Miss. Fuller kept giving me dirty looks and lastly Five: Edward was again too beautiful not to stare at him. 

"A woman is a special delicate flower that If not kept with care will wilt and die." I zoned out again and watched Emmett. He made a fishy face at me. He was obviously not enjoying this either. I chuckled. Then he began to imitate Miss Fuller.

He held his arms out and put on her scrunched up face on his own and started to act like her. It was hilarious and I began to laugh harder.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Miss Cullen?" She asked frankly at me. I smiled at her and put an innocent face.

"Well first off, if you don't mind. It is **Mrs**. Cullen. And no there is nothing that I would like to share except that I was laughing because…I heard it was good for the health." I lied convincingly. She looked at me intrigued then laughed herself.

"Hmm…" She thought out loud. Emmett burst into laughter and Edward laughed along with him. Rosalie and Alice were not so happy with this, jasper chuckled and Jake…he just smiled.

****

Jacob left when we did; he even followed us to our house. Esme gave us Mason and she left with Carlisle. It was just Edward, Mason, Jacob and I in our house. I remained silent about the imprinting factor. I was not going to be the one to bring it up first.

"Do you want anything to eat Jake?" I asked going to the fridge.

He looked up from his thoughts and put his hands together.

"Umm…I'll have whatever you want." Jacob stuttered. One thing you could count on with Jacob was his appetite.

I grabbed some left over spaghetti from the fridge and began to heat it in the microwave. There was an awkward silence before Edward came into the room carrying Mason.

"Mom!" Mason cried in delight struggling to free himself from Edward. Edward let him down and he ran to me.

"Hey you!" I said taking him in my arms.

"You okay?" he asked me seriously. I was confused why he asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?" I asked sweetly. Edward chuckled. "He was just worried about the time Jake decided to kidnap you." Edward said simply. Jacob stood when he heard this.

"Let me just say something." He said pacing. I nodded my head for him to continue. FINALLY! HE SPEAKS!

"Well, first off, I'm sorry. About everything! I love you Bella. And I always will, but not romantically now. i'm sorry for 'kidnapping' you!" Jacob stuttered. I smiled so relieved.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He shook his head and continued.

"Well…about this Megan girl. I am in love with her. I can't get my mind off of her…I was wondering actually…" Jacob started but Edward cut him off.

"No, that is called stalking boy." Edward said crossing his arms across his chest.

"_You have a lot of experience in that area_." Jacob muttered under his breath. Edward groaned.

"The answer is still no." Edward said again. Jacob clenched his fists and tightened his jaw.

"What did you want Jake?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to know if Edward would be so kind as to read her thought right now…possibly tell me where she is…how I can get a hold of her…"Jacob said looking up at the ceiling.

"Look-"He started again starring at Edward and I.

"I'm going CRAZY! My mind will not go anywhere else beside her, I NEED her!" He screamed holding his head. I sighed then felt sympathy for him, in ways I knew what he meant. I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward…only I was not going crazy, and I LOVED Edward.

"You can't just ask Edward to stalk down a married woman!" I screeched at him. Jacob looked down sadly.

"You don't know if she is married…" Jacob trailed off. Edward chuckled and I elbowed him, knowing he would barely feel it.

"The facts are pretty clear though, why else would she be in a parenting class?" I asked him. He didn't answer.

"Jake sad?" Mason asked crawling over to jakes side. Jake looked down at him and picked him up.

"I'm just crazy, like many other people." Jacob sighed as he looked at Mason. Mason didn't understand and he frowned.

"I'm _**no**_ crazy." He glared at Jacob.

"Oh I know. You're good. Don't you worry. It might just be me that is crazy…" Jacob sighed again. I smiled playfully at him.

"Yeah probably." I giggled. He looked up and smiled.

"Please help?" He asked putting on a puppy dog face.

Edward hesitated a moment then smiled.

"Nope, you can get to know her if you continue to go to the classes, sorry. i am not stalking anyone today!" Edward said smiling happily.

jacob glared.

"Yeah you're right, you have probably stalked Bella enough for three people." Jacob shot back quietly. Edward roleld his eyes and i couldn't hel pbut feel slightly flattered that Edward stalked me...I loved him too much to care! :)

Jacob gave yet again another sigh then scratched the back of his head.

"The answer is still no jake." Edward said again.

"Fine, but what are we suppose to do till then?" Jacob asked annoyed and impatient.

"Play!" Mason screamed jumping on the couch. I ran to Masons' side and took him off the couch.

"Careful buddy." I said patting his head. He smiled up at me then sniffed the air. I watched as his expression changed from playful to serious. His eyes dulled and before I knew what was happening Edward was grabbing Mason off my leg. I felt pain go through my leg and I screamed in agony. Jacob had me in his arms quickly before I fell to the ground in pain while Edward held Mason with fear.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed pointing at my leg, the FIRE! It was back! Edward and Jacob quickly switched Mason and I, how they did it that fast I was not sure, but suddenly I was in Edwards arms and Mason was in Jacobs arms crying.

"Mason baby! It's okay! Mommy loves you!" I cried as Edward pulled me away. He placed me on the table and looked at my leg. I screamed in pain as the venom from where Mason had bit me began to spread. Thoughts ran through my head and I began to cry, what would happen to mason? What would happen to the TWINS?!

**Ohh! Unexpected twist! Will the twins live?! Review! Maybe I won't need the names after all…**


	21. Changes

**Sorry this chapter took forever to write. i've had a lot going on. Tell me what you think! :)**

**Chapter 21**

**~Edwards' point of view~**

_No, no NO! This was not happening! Bella! No! _I screamed in my head. I grabbed Bella's now lifeless body and cradled her in my arms. We only had minutes to save the babies. They were big enough now to take out, but…what about Bella?

"Carlisle we need to operate now!" I said laying Bella back on the kitchen table. Everyone had heard of Alice's stunning vision and rushed over here. Carlisle sighed then went to work on her limp body.

_She's not going to live Edward. _Carlisle said in his head. I growled furiously.

"Yes she is!" I screamed at everyone. Rosalie held Mason in her arms protectively.

_Maybe Edward would let me keep Mason to _raise_ and love since Bella is going to die._ Rosalie said in her mind. THAT'S IT!

"Alice take Mason from Rosalie! And No Rose! You can't!" I snarled at her. She glared at me then started to walk out of the house.

"Emmett stop her!" I screamed at him. I needed to focus on Bella, but I couldn't allow Rosalie to take my Mason either.

Emmett was loyal and knew I was right. He someone managed to snatch Mason from her arms and held him tight. Rosalie looked in pain as she sat on the couch next to Emmett. Everyone was now waiting… The venom was now spreading…could I stop it?

_Edward, the venom has gone too far, you can't save her from becoming one of us._ Jasper said in his mind. I fought hard with that thought. No- I wasn't ready for her to lose all of her human stuff yet. If I could cry-I would have. Carlisle operated on her limp body- struggling to remove the babies. I tried to help with anything I could but my eyes would wander back to Bella's beautiful face. She was gorgeous just laying there and I was scared to lose any second of looking at her.

"Edward get the morphine." Carlisle said to me. In seconds I had retrieved the liquidated medicine and was ready to give it. I heard an unmistakable 'snip' then my mind raced. A small baby's cry could be heard. My eyes found the little infant cradled in Carlisle's arms, he handed the small baby to Esme to clean and get ready. She did it gracefully and then Charlie went back to Bella's body and searched for the next baby. I noticed Bella's leg, where she had been bit, was becoming slightly different. The venom was already changing her. The venom could not have changed her THAT much, she was already too beautiful.

"You need to hurry-she is already changing." I said cringing. Carlisle nodded then another small baby's cry could be heard.

He handed the second baby to Alice, who happily washed and cared for him. Carlisle stepped back from Bella's body and went to look at the twins.

"That's it?! You're giving up!?" I screamed at him looking at Bella's body.

"Edward the venom has already spread far enough that there is no way of her NOT becoming one of us." Alice said not angry.

"No-there has got to be a chance!" I cried. She shook her head.

"Nope." I heard her defiant voice. I struggled not to pull my hair out. Bella-my sweet Bella.

"Is she in pain?" I asked sadly. If anything, I wanted her to be comfortable-and not have to feel the pain I was in.

"Well I'm not sure, I have high hopes for the morphine though." Carlisle said to me encouragingly. I nodded my head-praying for chance that she would feel no pain.

"Bella-l love you darling." I whispered into her ear. I grabbed her warm hand and let a heavy sigh escape. I inhaled catching the scent of her blond and smiled. I loved her smell-it was bearable now-but I would miss it. I hope she knew how much I loved her. She was the reason of my existence.

**********

**Bella's point of view. **

"Do you think we should tell Jacob?" I heard Esme ask. For some odd reason, I couldn't move. I felt weird, like I should…feel pressure all over my body…but nothing was happening. I was only vaguely aware of what was happening. I knew that Mason had accidently bit me…and…then I kind of went blank. I could hear the Cullens talking but they must of thought I was asleep…maybe I was asleep...but not very. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"No we can't tell Jacob. He will attack because we broke the treaty." Edward whispered.

"Too late." Alice said bashfully. I heard the door open as she stepped in.

"When did you leave?! Did you even think to ask us?!" Rosalie screamed at her. Alice sighed.

"I checked the chances…and trust me-he doesn't want to hurt us at all. He is worried for Bella." She said sweetly.

"In fact-he is coming over with a guest…" Alice said giggling. I heard humor in Edward's voice as he laughed.

"She is a werewolf?!" He howled in laughter.

"I should have known…she did smell bad." He continued to laugh. My mind raced back to the parenting class. _Could they be talking about Megan?!_

Edward was holding my hand I was pretty sure-cause his voice was close and who else would hold my hand so devotionally?

"When will they be here?" Emmett asked.

"Soon." Alice said back.

"Great, and when will Bella be up and ready?" Jasper asked. I increased my listening skills, I wanted to know this too.

"Soon." Alice said again. I wanted to punch her! More detail please! I screamed.

"Mom, mom, mom." I heard Mason sing. Mason! I wanted to hold him. I could just see his messy bronze hair-pulled up into almost a fohawk like Edward's.

He was pretty old now. He was around 2 months old, but up to the point of a 4 year old. He had slowed with the growing a bit-on the plus side. Suddenly I felt my fingers, and I wiggled them. I knew Edward noticed because he squeezed my hand. Little my little I was able to open my eyes and move. When I opened my eyes I gasped. Everything was so clear! Colors, I didn't even know about were know all over the room. I looked at all of the beautiful people and again gasped. They were even more beautiful with clearer eyes! I noticed at once Emmett and Mason were gone, most likely taking precaution. Then I saw him, Edward. I jumped at him immediately and kissed him. He was GORGEOUS! His eyes were more laminating and he was breath taking. I still breathed in and out-but I realized at once I did not need to breathe.

"Uh-mm." jasper coughed awkwardly. I let go of Edward and blushed. Did I just blush?! But I thought…Edward smiled so happily I had to ask.

"Why can I still blush?" I asked fearful.

"None of us are for sure…but it seems Bella you still have maintained some human characteristics." Carlisle said happily. I felt my face with my hands and sniffed the fresh air. Alice ran to my side and grabbed my hand.

"I have to show you what you look like!" She giggled. As she pulled my arm and followed her to the bathroom mirror. I looked down prolonging the moment then looked up hesitantly. There I was! I still had my same chocolate brown hair…but something about my face was different. I was happy to see I still looked like myself. I gasped though as I found myself staring at two piercing red eyes. I knew to expect this-but it was different experiencing it. I still had my same eyes-but more bigger and fuller, thick dark eyelashes and then I looked down at my body. I could feel myself being thin. I no longer had the plump belly and I had model like legs now. I cheered in my head for a moment about that. Then again my eyes wondered back to my face. I was beautiful. I could still be found easily in my face…but then again I was someone completely different. I saw Edward behind me in the mirror-half smiling.

"You like?" I asked gesturing to myself.

"Bella you have no idea how much I like you. You know…I still think you are as beautiful though as you were before, You have always been more breath taking then a vampire." Edward sadi sweetly. I kissed him for a second then sniffed the air again.

"Edward…am I suppose to feel like this? I mean…I'm not even hungry? I'm just craving a cheese burger…" I said lamely. A giant smile spread across his lips.

"Bella…I think…" he started. But he didn't get a chance to finish before Alice cut him off.

"Bella! You are only like…half vampire! It's weird…but I see you never having to drink blood! You still prefer human food!" She squealed in delight.

"Sort of like Mason…to an extent." Edward smiled. Then my thoughts were suddenly on the twins.

"Edward!? Did the twins…" I asked cautiously. Again he smiled.

"Two girls."


	22. Twins

**Chapter 22**

The twins were adorable, my two perfect little girls.

One had bronze curly hair. She had green big eyes and a grin that could warm the heart. She was like a female version of Edward. We decided on the name Lauren, she was, of course again, just too beautiful to be real. The thing with lauren was, she was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my whole life, it was amlost unfair to look at her. From day one she had this human blush perfectly put in cheeks that made her look like she was wearing blush.

The other girl was more like me, yet more beautiful. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the same as I had once had. She had the same beautiful face shape as Edwards, more softer though than his, making her face very feminine. She had a giggle that could melt the soul. It was nice having the balance. We decided to name her Annalee. Mason was a proud big brother and loved the new additions to the family. If one of them fell over, or accidently got a 'booboo' he was the first to help them up saying, "That's too bad-that's too bad," and with a tissue in hand, he would put it to their nose and say, "Blow now." Mason, Lauren, and Annalee could cry tears. So there was normality there. I had come to realize that Mason was a little special. He could, so we began to realize, read a person's past. Like Edward he could read their mind, but not their thoughts, just their past. It was really quite interesting. Lauren and Annalee we had yet to find their talents-as well as mine.

With me being a vampire I felt special, and I at once realized, as well as everyone else, that I was really not the full vampire they expected. I was theoretically ¼ vampire. I still smelled blood, it smelt a little appetizing, but It was a never a MUST HAVE BLOOD for me. I was quick like Edward, thank goodness! I needed speed now in order catch my two quick twins, and my trouble making 'four' year old. I was, on the sad side, weak. On the plus side I was stronger than normal, but Edward could still, without doubt, beat me in an arm wrestle just using a thumb…

I sat on our couch and watched as Lauren happily giggled and played with her little stuffed bear. She was gorgeous, and I knew, without a doubt, she was prettier than Rosalie even on a bad day. I even felt a little envy toward her, but then I felt pride she was mine! Only my good genes had been put into her, and Edward had NO bad genes so she was, sad to admit the prettiest baby, even more stunning than Mason! Annalee on the other hand had her own special beauty, she was breath taking, as always, but she was shyer. She was really my girl, it was easy to see. She was a little more clumsy than usual which had me a little worried, I worried that she had inherited my lack of balance. All three were adorable to watch play together. Mason, had took a turn for the first few days, he felt it was his fault that I had become different, although he was more blunt with telling me I was more beautiful than when I was human, which I didn't mind because I knew it was true. But I always made sure that I told Mason I didn't blame him for what had happened; it was really something, that he so little, had lasted even that long without drinking much blood. If fact, I told Mason 'thank you' a lot for what he had done. Edward was excited, which made me more excited to be a vampire.

"Mom, Lauren keep buggin' me." Mason complained folding his arms. I raised both eyebrows and looked at Lauren, she was happy in her own little world still playing with her little bear. She was adorable!

"How is she bugging you?" I asked sympathetically.

"When Aunty Rose comes…all she does is stare at Lauren…why Rose no play with me no more?" he pouted in envy. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Mason you have to understand that Lauren is new. Everyone wants to see the new baby-just like you when you were first born. Don't worry though, it will ware off soon and will go back to normal again." He applied a serious face and thought a moment, and sighed.

"Okay…how long?" he asked persistently. I giggled.

"I'm not sure buddy. Now go play with Annalee she looks like she needs a friend." I said frowning. Annalee was really too much like me. When I was a child I was afraid of people, and I often hid or cried. Annalee was found a lot alone exploring. Mason turned fast, not human speed, and ran to Annalee's side.

"Hi Anna, what are you doing?" mason asked watching her as she explored around the couch curiously.

"This!" She squealed with delight pointing at the couch.

"There's nothing great about that Anna, it's just a couch, besidesss…I already explores it." Mason said sounding like a father figure. Edward walked I moments later with a smile.

"Remember how Jacob never showed that day you had the twins?" Edward asked sitting on the couch next to me. I nodded. Jacob apparently got caught up and could not make it.

"Well he is coming up here in a while, with Megan…" Edward said taking my hands.

"Okay-then I will need to get contacts to cover my hideous red eyes." I said thinking of all the precautions we would need to take before their arrival.

"No you won't…here's the thing. You know how Megan is a werewolf and all, well she pretty much already knows about us so there would be no reason to hide." He pointing out.

"Why is she so excepting of us?" I asked out loud. Jacob was not the first not to be thrilled with the Cullens.

"…This is where is gets interesting-"Edward began.

"The reason she went to the parenting class was because she has one little boy named Levi. He is three years old, so Mason and him aren't that far apart…for now." He said anticipating Mason's growth.

"But the real interesting thing is about her…husband." Edward started again. I cut him off though.

"So she is a married woman!!" I screamed. Lauren, Annalee and Mason turned to look at me. Edward shook his head.

"He died…" Edward said sadly. I felt bad immediately and held my tongue while Lauren, Annalee and Mason went back to playing.

"Apparently…she fell in love with this fellow named Corbin. He was very nice and they truly loved each other…the only problem being, he was a vampire." Edward paused and my mind went crazy.

"That means-I mean- a werewolf and a vampire…they were together and they loved each other and…they had a son!" I smiled happily. It meant there was more than hope between the vampires and werewolves. Then I remembered that Edward had said he had died.

"Edward-what happened to Corbin?" I asked sadly.

"He had to protect the family from other vampires, but the story gets even more interesting, Corbin was apparently a 'vegetarian' like us. The other vampires that attacked them were not, they found it to be disgusting that a vampire and werewolf could be together so they wanted to end that sweet relationship." Edward said sadly shaking his head. I did the same.

"And to think-only a few years ago I didn't even believe there was such things as vampires." I laughed.

"Daddy!" Annalee called happily running to him. Edward swiftly lifted her onto his lap and he bounced her on his lap.

She giggled.

"Weee, haha!" She said happily. Lauren became jealous immediately.

"me too!" She wailed running to Edward and pulling at his pant leg. Edward picked her up as well and bounced them both.

Mason came to me and I bounced him on my lap when suddenly the door bell rang and in walked Rosalie, and Alice.

"How are you darlings?!" Alice said holding her arms out as Mason and Lauren ran to her. Annalee on the other hand stayed content in Edward's arms. Rosalie actually snickered when she saw Lauren this time and turned her attention to Mason completely.

"Hey mason! How's my little man?" She asked taking him in her arms.

"Good! Guess what! Jake and Megan are coming over!" he said excitedly.

"So I heard." She said walking over to us, still with Mason in her arms. Alice had picked up Lauren and was playing with her.

"Bella!? How do you not just stare at her?! She is honestly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in this universe! She is even more beautiful than-"She cut short and quickly changed her sentence, but I knew what she was going to say. She was going to say 'She is even more beautiful than ROSALIE.', because it was true. Rosalie had nothing on her.

Rosalie shot a irritated look at Alice then turned her attention to Edward.

"So when does the dog get here?" She asked hotly.

"It's Jacob." I shot at her. I was being a little meaner, but I needed to lay down the law, and she can't snicker at my baby girl!

"Whatever, like anyone cares." She said rolling her big striking golden eyes.

"yeah-um I care." I said widening my eyes. She gave me a disgusted look then chuckled.

"Calm down Bella, why are you so temperamental?" She asked turning to look at Edward once more. Without me even telling him to do this, Edward stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Don't talk to Bella like that." He said firmly. Rosalie did a double take then blinked innocently.

"Talk to her like what?" She asked acting surprised.

"Rose-I know that you don't hold much preference for Jacob, but Bella and I do. So I would appreciate it if you would stop digging your nails into Bella's neck." He said again firmly.

She brushed her hair out of her face, still with Mason in her arms and sighed.

"I don't know how to please you guys anymore!" She said angrily.

"No, you just can't seem to be able to please yourself." Alice cut in. I couldn't help but feel a little bad, but that disappeared when she turned to look at Lauren.

"It's her fault! Why is she so-so pretty?! That's what I am here for!" She protested like a five year old. I shook my head in disbelief at her.

Lauren looked up with wondering green stunning eyes and giggled.

"Hi." She whispered crawling over to us. Rosalie looked down with so much hatred I wanted to shield myself in front of Lauren to protect her. Suddenly a knock at the door came and in walked Jacob, Megan and her son Levi. Mason jumped when he saw another play mate and struggled in Rosalie's arms.

"Let go-let go! Me go play!" He cried. Rosalie hesitated then put him down. Mason ran to the boy and put his best friendly smile on.

"Hi! I'm Mason. What your name?" He asked sweetly. Levi was also beautiful, but (and no it was not just because I am his mother), mason was cuter. Levi had pitch black dark hair, it was short and messed, and it was adorable. He had big sparkling blue eyes and was just the right age for Mason.

"I'm Levi." He said softly holding onto his mother tightly. Megan had blond long, wavy hair. It was stunning and she was pretty. Jacob held onto her arm protectively.

"Hey everyone!" Jacob said not even hesitating for us to opening the door. He walked in and must of noticed Rosalies more than usual pinched up face because he stopped.

"…everything okay?" he asked cautiously. I tried to lighten the mood.

"yeah, everything's fine!" I said walking over to him and hugging him. Then I tuned to Megan and Levi.

"Hello-you must be Megan, and is this your darling son Levi?" I asked squatting down to his level and smiling at him. He replied with his own giant smile and stood.

"Yes-that's us. Jacob has told us so much about you guys. I had to come meet you!" She said smiling at me with real jealousy! Then turning to look at Edward. She tried to hold her shock but it filtered through a bit, because he mouth dropped open when he came to stand by me. She tried to regain her pride and closed her mouth quickly and reached out her hand for Edward to shake it. Edward was handsome, how could you not gape and stare at him, I felt sympathy for her.

Edward politely shook her hand then took my hand and butterflies flew in my stomach.

"So where are the little guys?!" Jacob said looking around playfully. Rosalie had left, because she was no more in the room when I turned to find my little babies. When I did not see one immediately my mind jumped to the conclusion that maybe…maybe Rosalie had taken them! I became stiff and became mad at myself, how could I just turn my head on them!? Edward most of noticed how tense I was because he shook his head.

"Don't worry-they're here." Edward said sweetly into my ear that I was immediately at ease. Megan looked down to see her own son, Levi, had taken off as well.

"Where could they have gone?" She asked out loud checking behind the couch. I heard faint giggling and I followed the sound.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! i thought there was a lot to digest there so i stopped the chapter here! tell me what you think!! Don't you just love the twins, and** **Mason?? I have big plans for Levi! i will talk about Levi more in the next chapter because he is half werewolf and half vampire! OOOO!**


	23. Levi

Okay, tell me what you think!

**Chapter 23**

"Levi, don't go running off like that!" Megan said grabbing her sons little arm.

"But Me and Mason were exploring!" he protested. Lauren and Annalee toddled in after them and sat down giggling.

"These are the twins?! They are adorable!" She screamed kneeling down beside them. Even Jacob looked impressed as he went to Megan's side.

"Great job guys." Jacob laughed lightly. I smiled at Edward and he did his dazzling half smile back.

"What are their names?!" She said staring in awe.

"This one here is Lauren, she is daddy's girl." I said patting Lauren on her small head. Then I patted Annalee on the head.

"This one was cursed with my genes." I laughed. "Her name is Annalee, she is mommy's girl." I said standing and taking my place next to Edward again.

"Laruen is a doll!" She smiled playing with Laurens bronze curls.

"And I see how Annalee is your girl; she looks just like you…without the red eyes…" She laughed a little cautiously.

"Oh don't worry the red eyes will fade soon." I laughed. She nodded then there was an awkward pause.

"Let's sit and talk." Edward said gesturing to the couches. I sat down by Edward and Megan and Jacob sat down on the other couch while the four children played in the middle with some simple toys.

"So tell me about Levi, how is he doing? Is there anything special he can do?" I almost begged her. My mind was eager for details.

"Well Levis father was, a very good man. His diet was only of animals, which I hear you guys also practice." She said trying to confirm it. It must be the red eyes that I had that made her doubt.

"Yes, we like to call ourselves, 'Vegetarians'." Edward joked. Megan laughed along.

"Levi's father died...when he was just born. He has been growing faster than usual. I'd say about…every year is equivalent to two years so far. I do wander if he will stop growing..." she worried out loud.

"Alice, my sister sees Mason stop growing in three years." Edward said nicely.

"She has a gift to see the future, so I have no worries for your son." Edward said again sweetly.

"Really? She can see the future? Amazing! Corbin could see through walls." She said recalling a memory. I thought in wander about that, talk about invasion of privacy…than again Edward was the ultimate invasion of privacy, ha-ha.

"Levi is half vampire and half werewolf, with I suppose some human in him. He craves blood, but hates the taste; it is really hard for him. Imagine hating spinach, but always having to eat it…poor guy." She sympathized. It was so interesting. I turned to look at him. He was trying to teach Annalee how to 'patty cake'…didn't look like it was going to well.

"He has a VERY fast heart beat that goes wild and spermatic! But he does not need to breath…it doesn't make sense, but that's how it is. As far as 'special abilities' he can…well…how do I get this out…he has…sort of thing like Charm. When he gets in trouble he can almost…change my mind into thinking I don't want to get him into trouble. He does not have it very powerful because he is part werewolf on the bright side, imagine if he could change your mind for you! I would go crazy!" She laughed. My mind raced again, he could manipulate minds?! But not completely…

"And as far as the werewolf thing goes, he is warm not cold. He still sparkles in the sun, which is breath taking! He cannot morph into a dog like me though, which in ways I think he will be grateful in the long run for that." She summed it up. I stared at the charming boy again; I had to admit he was VERY handsome.

"And Jacob and I….we both imprinted on each other." She said smiling up at him. He took her hand and f a second I saw my Jacob sitting there with her. They were cute together.


	24. This is really happening

**OKay-tell me what you think! ...and-did you all buy the Twilight DVD?! Ahhh! haha, one note though: Edward in the movie is soooo not my Edward in the book, he is kind of ugly.... I think Jasper (in the movie) IS SOOO CUTE!!! But Edward in the book is still mine! :) thanks! **

**Chapter 24**

"We better get going, but thanks for letting us come." Jacob said standing. Megan followed suit.

As they started to walk out the door Jacob turned around.

"Bella, I will always love you, now until forever. And by the way-you look beautiful." Then he was gone.

Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"He may love you, but not as much as I love you." He whispered into my ear. Goosebumps rose up my arms and I turned around to kiss him.

"Mom-Lauren hit Anna!" Mason screamed, running after me. I sighed and looked down.

"Lauren did you hit Annalee?" I asked her seriously.

She looked down guiltily.

"Say you are sorry, we don't hit." I told her firmly. She sighed then looked at Annalee.

"Sorry." She muttered. Then both went back to playing like nothing happened. They were adorable just playing together. Lauren with her bronze curly hair. Annalee with her brown long hair like mine, they were perfect.

"Nicely handled Mrs. Cullen." Edward approved.

"Thank you." I laughed. Edward bit his lip then looked down at Mason.

"What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"Not that this is bad, but Bella…you still smell good." He whispered into my ear again. I cocked my head to the side.

"Really?" I asked kind of happily.

"You aren't totally a vampire, you still have some of your blood in their pumping away…it is fainter…but still irresistible. I think I should go teach Mason how to hunt, we are both somewhat hungry." Edward said pursing his lips. I nodded.

"Sure-just be careful." I pleaded with him. He chuckled.

"Isabella-I'm a vampire, when will you get that in your head?" He kissed me once more then headed out the door with Mason, ready and excited.

****

All was well, except I was bored to death. Lauren and Annalee were so easy to watch it was like I didn't need to watch them at all. It was there nap time so I would really need to find something to keep me entertained. I put them down and went to the kitchen. I suppose I could make some dinner for the girls as well as myself. I had begun to cook the chicken when I saw little Lauren toddling into the room.

"What are you doing up?" I asked taking her in my arms. She frowned.

"No sleep." She said yawning. I laughed.

"But you look tired." I pointed out. She shook her head.

"No sleep!" She yelled. I rocked her in my arms.

"And mom-I don't like her. Tell the lady to leave." Lauren said again frowning.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"The lady in me and Anna's room. I don't like her, tell her to go bye, bye." She said again. My barley beating heart sped up and I held Lauren tight in my arms.

"Is Annalee still in your room?" I whispered. She nodded. I carefully crept into their room and flippen on the light. Annalee was gone.

"Lauren! What did the lady look like?!" I screamed frantically looking around the room. I set her down and still continued to look.

"Please Lauren! What did she look like?! Are you sure Annalee was here? Do you know where she went?! Did the lady take her?! Laruen please!" I screamed, I actually started to cry.

"Annalee!" I screamed still searching around the house.

"I don't remember." Lauren said. When she saw me crying she began to cry too. Suddenly I was in someone's arms.

"What happened?!" Edward asked me cradling me in his arms.

"Annalee, she is gone!" I screamed.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked me sadly yet anxiously.

"No, Lauren says there was a lady in their room! I should have been there!" I wailed. Edward looked at Lauren and concentrated.

"Laruen sweet heart, do you know who the lady was? Or do you know what happened to your sister?" he asked her thoughtfully.

She scratched her head.

"I can't remember." Edward became stiff then let out a heavy sigh.

"She won't think it, so I can't see it." He stood up, with me in his arms, and faster than the speed of light we had searched the whole house for her. Mason and Laruen helped too.

Then the thought ran across my mind.

"Mason! Could you please get the memory from Lauren to come out, so daddy and I can find your sister?" I asked hastily. Edward nodded his head.

"Of course, Mason could you do that?" Edward asked him again.

Mason nodded his head.

"Okay…" He began to concentrate hard and licked his little lips. He closed his eyes and stayed completely still. All the while Edward read mason mind as he heard the saw the story unfold from Laurens head.

"Jane." Edward whispered for the first time, and I felt myself go limp.

Jane?! Not again, this was, for the first time, not a dream! It was really her! She had stolen something so precious to me, and this time I was going to find her! I was going to get my baby back into my arms.

****

"Jane came into your house?" Carlisle said again in disbelief.

"How could this happen?" he said again.

"If Alice would have been watching her this would have never happened!" Rosalie screamed in anguish pointing her finger at her.

Alive looked down ashamed and frowned.

"I was, I just…I didn't see her. I should of-she was just-I didn't know that-"She whispered. Jasper grabbed her hand.

"We don't blame you even in the least bit Alice." Edward said sweetly. She shook her head.

"No it was my fault. I should have been watching better-she was fast- didn't even see her and-"She protested sadly.

"If we are going to point fingers at anyone we should point them at me, I was in the house! I should have been listening and paying attention." I said sadly recalling. I held onto Mason protectively in my arms. I missed my Annalee, I was going downhill, I needed her.

Esme was holding Lauren beautifully in her arms, rocking her to sleep.

"No. it's not anyone's fault. Now we will need everyone's help in order to get her back." Edward said again, pacing back and forth.

"Why would they take her?" Emmett asked out loud. I think that was the question everyone wanted to know.

"It looks like jealousy to me." Alice said raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I see her raising Annalee as her own." She frowned. I gritted my teeth.

"Don't worry we will get her back." Edward said to me more than anyone else. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"We can't just waltz up there and demand that baby back, they will kill us!" Jasper said with wide eyes.

"We don't have to fight this war alone." Emmett said nodding.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked confused.

"We could ask Jacob for his pack for help. They have helped before…" Emmett trailed off. All the boys nodded their heads.

"That's an excellent idea, the Volturi will be so surprised, they won't know what hit them!" jasper said laughing. My stomach went queasy. How many more fights was I going to create in my life time?


	25. Bella gets an Ability

Hey! Sorry it's been forever! i'm having writing cramps! Ideas would be MUCH appreciated! REVIEW!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

**Chapter 25**

"You're kidding me right?" Jacob asked looking between Edward and Emmett. His eyes darted back to me then shook his head.

"How could this have even happened?! Wasn't Alice suppose to be watching!?" Jacob yelled accusingly. Jacob, with Megan now his whole life, had dropped the whole 'leach', 'parasite', and blood sucker nick names. It was a nice change.

"Alice didn't see it, we wonder if Jane has found a way to get out of Alice's visions." Edward said looking down at the floor. He stared at something for a long moment then looked back at Jacob with saddened eyes.

"Please help us Jake. We can't do this without you."

Jacob nodded his head.

"Of course I will help, I just can't believe this happened…." Jacob trailed off.

"I know what you mean, it sounds too much like one of my dreams…at least when I used to sleep." I said sadly, for some reason that was one of the points I missed the most, I loved to sleep, it was like a little break from the world.

"You had dreams about Jane?" Jacob question with suspicious eyebrows.

"…well yeah…but I've always had weird dreams and stuff…" I said trying to make my real life dreams sound dull and uneventful.

"How often?" Emmett asked with increasing interest.

"I don't know…" I said looking at the ceiling. I didn't like the sudden attention.

"I remember when she woke up once in cold sweat…she tried to tell me one of her dream she had had…" Edward said eyeing me with sincerity.

I pursed my lips.

"It's no big deal; I've had realistic dreams since I was a tiny toddler." I said nodding my head. Edward shook his head when out of the blue I felt myself collapse and my head got real dizzy.

"Bella!" Edward shouted catching me in his arms. I look up into his golden eyes. I felt my eyes getting darker and darker. I could barley open them without if feeling like I was using all my energy.

"Bella-what's happening?" He yelled looking me over in hopes of finding the problem. When suddenly I was gone, not dead, but gone out of the room. I was in another house and watching with horror as I saw Jane walk in. I backed to the wall terrified, then I remembered something crucial. I was a vampire now, I could fight my own battles now.

"Jane!" I screamed. But she didn't even look at me. I ran right over to her and came inches from her face but she still showed no signs of even knowing my existence.

"JANE!" I screamed again. She did nothing but run up the small winding stairs. I followed her carefully and silently. What was going on? When she got to the top of the stairs she entered into a room. I tried to enter into it after her but she had locked it. I pushed at the door ever so slightly but ended up going right through the door instead as if I were a ghost! I watched as Jane cradled something in her arms and cooed. It was Annalee!

"Anna baby!" I cried trying to take her for my own, but being denied on a count of my hands went right through her body.

"Where am I? What is going on?" I stared at my baby girl for another long minute. She was beautiful. A knock at the door interrupted my worries.

"Jane-he's here." A male said on the other side of the door. Jane let a smile spread across her lips and she looked…gorgeous. She unlocked the door and went down the stairs to find another man with blond hair and red eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous, not as beautiful as Edward, but still Abercrombie model material.

"Kurt!" She laughed running to his open arms, still carefully knowing she had a baby in her arms. They kissed sweetly then Jane pulled away to show the baby. My mind raced, Were they together?

"This is Annalee." She said sighing looking at the baby sleep in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Kurt said looking intently at the baby.

"Isn't she? I just…out of all the babies…I know this was a little dangerous…but after all that family has done to us…I just saw this baby and I thought it would be worse to take the child and have them always wondering for the rest of eternity than killing a parent. And plus-when I saw this child I just had to have it for us! If anything I'll give them this-they have some good genes-this child is adorable!" She said cradling her closer. I felt a sharp growl hiss from deep inside of me.

"We would have made a cutter one, but this one will do." Kurt said smiling at Jane I intensely.

"We can start over now that I don't have to live with the Volturi, we're free." She smiled happily in bliss.

"I love you." Kurt whispered kissing Jane again upon the lips. I yelled in furry.

I felt myself regaining consciences and I woke up.

"What? Where?" I asked disoriented as I found myself back in the room with Edward's causation filled eyes on me.

"Edward! Jane! She and Kurt! They have her!" I screamed not being able to cry.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked in hoped for an answer.

"I think Bella had…another dream…" He said lifting in eyebrow in wonder.

"You mean…I can still dream?" I asked surprised and still dazed.

"it would seem…" Carlisle said thinking out loud.

"I think Bella…that is your…ability…you can have dreams still…what was your dream about?" He asked interested. I told them the whole dream and how it seemed so real.

"Bella I think like Alice you can see time…but only the present…strange." Carlisle said. Edward growled.

"When I get my hands on them…" Edward warned with angry almost radiating off of him.

"Let me come too! I want to tear his head off little by little then I will grab a hold of that stupid little brat and squeeze the-"

"Thanks Jake…" I said raising my eyebrows and looking at Mason as if to say, "Careful what you say in front him!"

Jacob smiled in embarrassment.

"Well…that's just what I'm going to do. When do we leave so I can um…you know…eliminate these…certain…individuals." Jacob said carefully not to use any language my son would pick up.

"What does 'eliminate' mean?" Mason asked curiously. Alice laughed and patted his head.

"I'll tell you later." She laughed.

Edward stared at the wall sadly with real concern. I was worried about him.

He turned to look at me then put a fake smile on.

"Sorry, I'm just concerned about Annalee." He said sweetly taking me in his arms. I smiled at him. Edward was the perfect man.


	26. Discovery

**Chapter 26**

**I'm trying something new, instead of going from Bellas' point of view; I am going on Kurts point of view. **

I looked down at Jane with loving eyes. She was mine. I loved her. I would kill any one who even threatened her. She was perfect, she was sweet, she was small, and she was just _mine_.

"Kurt, if they come I should warn you about them." Jane said simply. I wasn't scared of the Cullens, I knew my strength. I could probably take them **all** down easily.

"Kurt, don't underestimate them. Each Cullen has a special gift that helps them immensely. It really is strange I got this baby without them knowing." She said proudly holding up her chin.

"You're fast and quick, even I can't catch up to you." I replied back. She frowned letting worry flicker across her face.

"Edward is faster." She whispered.

"Ha. Not possible." I laughed in mockery. Edward was an idiot. Before he tied himself down to drink only the blood of animals he was something. He was a regular 'Joe' like me. We had, at a time, been friends, but whatever friendship we had; it was replaced with hatred and confusion.

"Edward can read minds." She said with eyebrows raised as if to scare me. I let that sink in before I spoke again.

"Can he really? He never told me…" I said recalling our old friendship. As if to discourage me Jane shot another thing at me.

"Alice, his sister, she can see the future. It's next to impossible to get past her without her seeing you." I glared down at the floor.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked her confused.

"I want to show you what we are dealing with. These people are evil. They don't drink human blood; they starve themselves and drink animal blood! They told a human about us and it wasn't until recently that they changed her because we threatened them…" Jane said becoming fever mad.

"Kurt, they will do everything in their power to get their child back…don't let them." She declared staring me straight in the eyes as if to test me.

"Jane, I give you my word. I will never let you or the baby out of my sight."

*****

**JACOBS POINT OF VIEW**

I paced back and forth in the Cullen's living room.

"I got it!" I declared. Everyone turned their eager heads to look at me.

"It won't work." Edward mumbled reading it in my mind. I slumped over and began again to pace. _That baby doesn't belong to Jane…it's ours._

"What about-"

"-Nope." Edward again cut me off. I growled in exasperation.

"How do you know?" I asked him, challenging his superiority. Edward rolled his gold eyes and rose in eyebrow.

"Trust me on this." He said sitting down on the couch. I grumbled then began again to pace.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. Everyone turned to look at the 'physic leach'.

"It was a man…tall and broad. He had wavy blond hair and red eyes…" She started. Bella's eyes lit up.

"It was Kurt! The man from my dream! I know it is!" Bella declared without a hint of wavering doubt.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW (sorry, I got bored of Jacob)

I wished I could see what Bella was thinking and what this guy looked like, so I could compare the two men from Alice's mind and hers, but I couldn't…I trusted Bella though more than anyone else.

"Okay…what was he doing Alice?" Jacob asked, questions burning in his eyes.

"He was talking to Edward." Her eyes rose in question to stare at me, as did many others. Suddenly it hit me.

"Kurt! I know him!" I smacked my forehead.

"In the beginning of my vampire life…you all know I wasn't keen of limiting my diet selection…Kurt and I use to be 'friends' in some sort. We would hunt together…" I said ashamed of my former years. Alice patted my back. _It's okay Eddie._ She whispered in her mind.

"What was he saying to me Alice?" I asked her cautiously.

"He…he-was telling you how he was going to kill you." She whispered. Bella gasped and ran to my side, holding me 'in her sense' tight. Rosalie bit her lip while holding Mason. Lauren was cradled in Esme's arms. I laughed trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't worry; he can't even come close to me." I smiled cockily.

"You also realize what this means?" I asked everyone.

"It means we are going to find Annalee." I said happily. Bella nodded nervously. All would be well…._i hope…_

"So now what?" Jacob asked impatiently. My mind hurt, I wanted **for once** everything to be at ease.

"I'm at a blank…" I said trying to ease the pain that dwelled in my head.

"Well let's go ask Sam if he and the other will help us." Jacob spoke up. Bella nodded her head.

"Okay show us the way Jake." Alice said happily. Jake frowned.

"Oh you want to go ask him right NOW?" Jacob asked sadly.

"Why not now? My baby is out there with Jane!" Bella cried.

"Well…I had a date with Megan in a few…" everyone stared in awe at Jacob. I wanted to punch him so bad but I tried to contain myself. Jacob began to laugh.

"Gee-I was only kidding, trying to lighten up the mood a bit." Jacob chuckled walking out the door. Everyone turned to look at one another.

"I may never understand that boy." I muttered under my breath.

Okay that's all for now! Sorry this took like four months, and it's short! Thanks for the constant pestering; otherwise this might still **not** be done. Next chapter will be better! **REVIEW!**


	27. Temper's flare

OKAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! i was good and posted this one fast!! Pretty please!!! :)

**Chapter 27**

JACOB POINT OF VIEW

"I don't see how this concerns me or the pack." Sam said looking at me as if I were a baby just learning how to lead. I glared down at him. I had gotten taller than him now, it was crazy.

"I'm in charge, and if they want to come they can. If you guys want to be cowards and stay behind, be my guest!" I roared at all the staring faces. Quil and Embry gave each other quick looks of disgust.

"I'm in." Someone called from behind Sam. I didn't recognize the voice so I watched curiously as a tall man walked forward.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

He casually ran his finger through his black hair and smiled.

"I'm Luke." He said proudly. I nodded my head.

"Thank you Luke." He walked over to stand by me. Sam growled.

"Luke doesn't know what he wants! He's new!" Sam protested. I rolled my eyes. Sam didn't let the Cullens come so it was Seth and I, and I guess now Luke, against them.

Leah snickered.

"I've got nothing else to live for." Leah said walking over to stand by us, flashing a death glare at Sam.

"You're all idiots!" Sam screamed at us. I chuckled.

"You're just mad because you're not top gun anymore." I replied flatly.

"Where'd all this confidence come from Jacob?" Sam asked me confused. I shrugged.

"I finally got smart."

Sam and a few other members growled.

"I won't allow this! I won't!" without warning Sam transformed into a giant wolf running at me. The odds weren't good. It was once again; Me, Seth, Leah, and Luke, against…around eight others! I morphed into a dog and quickly dodged his blow at me. While the others morphed into wolves too. This Luke guy was new, and didn't know how to fight yet, he was going to be killed! I barred my teeth at Sam.

_Sam please, I don't want to fight._ I thought in my mind. No response. We're going to lose. To my surprise Edward was right next to me, glaring at Sam.

"Parties over." Edward said firmly. Sam howled before charging at him. Suddenly all the Cullens except Bella were here in the clearing. Ready to fight. They didn't stand a chance. Emmett popped his knuckles happily while Jasper smiled evilly at one of the wolves showing off his teeth. Sam backed off and barked off orders. Everyone turned and ran away, which meant Sam too knew he stood no change against the Cullens. Alice smiled at me and patted my fur. She held up some fresh clothing.

***

"How did you know to come?" I asked the group after we had come back to Dr. Cullen's house.

"Edward had a feeling." Bella smiled. I looked at Edward approvingly.

"Thank you." I whispered. Luke and Leah sat on the couch uncomfortably.

"Luke…what made you want to come with us? I mean, we don't even know each other and you were the first to stand up." I curiously asked. Luke smiled.

"I don't know, something in me just told me it was right." I nodded my head. Leah sighed.

"-and you pretty much already know why I joined. I hate Sam." Leah simply stated. I chuckled, I wasn't too fond of him either at the moment.

"I guess our first thing to do is go to Italy and find the Volturi." Esme spoke up. Bella then added, "But in my 'dream', she said she had quit the Volturi, remember?" Edward nodded his head.

"It's true…but they ought to know what she is doing. Plus they might have some inside information as to where she is." Carlisle pointed out.

"I can't take Mason or Lauren to Italy." Bella said worriedly. Edward nodded his head confirming it.

"Megan could watch them." I suggested. Rosalie cut in.

"I don't trust that _**mutt**_." She said harshly. That hit a raw nerve. I grabbed Rosalie by the neck and slammed her to the wall. Emmett was there at my side in a second, pulling my hands off her. He was stronger than I was so he did it easily. Rosalie gasped and hissed at me as she held onto Emmett for protection. I looked around.

"She SO disserved that and you ALL know it!" I yelled at the staring faces. Leah was the only one that looked truly happy I had done it. Bella didn't look upset but she wouldn't dare show her pleasure in what I had done. Edward held his famous poker face and Alice tried to cover her smile.

"Anyways…when do we leave for Italy?" I asked trying to change the subject. Rosalie cut in.

"I'm not going. Fight your own battles. I'm DONE! I'm done with this whole family and I am especially done with YOU!" She screamed stabbing a finger at me. I shrugged.

"Okay bye princess." I shot at her. Rosalie ran from the room with Emmett after her.

"Was it something I said?" I asked innocently. This time Jasper spoke up.

"Was that really needed Jake?" He asked angrily. I shrugged. I didn't care, and I would never apologize to that beast of a 'human'.

"I say we go to Italy now." I stated. Edward shook his head.

"We need Rosalie, it made the odds better. She may look pretty and innocent but she is an amazing fighter. We need her." Edward said disappointedly. I growled.

"Fine. How long will it take for 'Romeo' to talk his Juliet into coming home again?" I asked dully. Alice's face went blank, thinking.

"…she's not coming back." She said, fear flickering across her face. Edward looked at Alice with eyebrows raised.

"She'll come around…eventually." Edward comforted.

"Jake I think you should apologize to her." Bella whispered. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed at her throwing my arms up.

"Please Jake, for me." Bella asked putting guilt on my shoulders. I sighed unhappily.

"Why? We all know she disserved it!" I yelled trying to pull me out of a hole I had just dug myself.

"It doesn't matter if she disserved it or not. What matters is you being the better person and admitting your wrong." Carlisle spoke up, smiling at me. I growled.

"Fine!" I dropped my arms and let out an exasperated sigh. I walked out the door and looked back to see Bella beaming.

"Yeah don't get use to this. I'm only doing this because I know I'm the better person, and we need to get Annalee back." I growled at her, she giggled. Typical Bella. I stalked off, following that 'witches' scent. …_I hate my life._

REVIEW!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :)


	28. haha

**CHAPTER 28**

I am so frustrated with this story!!! This next chapter is all about my frustration, but it is still with the story! READ IT! . Thanks! Ahhh! READ THE WHOLE THING, even my author note at the bottom please! Thanks! It's important!!

---

"Rosalie! Wait up!" I howled. She turned to look at me once then rolled her golden eyes.

"What do you want dog?" She spat.

"I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry." I started. She laughed.

"We both know you don't mean it." She declared. I nodded my head.

"I know…but they don't. So how about you get your pretty little butt back over here." I said hotly.

"Make me!" She screamed. I looked around a moment seeing no signs of Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked cautiously.

"He left. I told him I was done with him too!" She yelled back. This was perfect. I morphed into a dog and ran full speed toward her. I grabbed her leg and bit down hard. She screamed in agony. So…I bit her head off. I hated her anyways. No one would really miss her that much, right? I morphed back into human and magically I still had my clothes on. I started a fire and put all her limps in. I felt good. I started my way back to the Cullens and saw Bella first fun out the door.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she called running towards me.

"I don't get you Bella! You flirt with me every second, you were jealous at first when I got with Megan, you always say I am you're best friend and you love to hug me…if you're so glad I'm back marry me then!" I shouted at her. She backed away and eyed me carefully.

"Why are you saying-ing- th-th-th-thigns like that?!" (*authors note* hahahaha, did you ever notice in the stupid movie Bella was like choking every stinkin' time she said something!??* thanks)

"Because it's the truth Bella! Now I will go and marry your daughter!" I yelled running inside the house. (*authors note* okay, sorry if you liked the movie, I mean no harm if you liked it. I admit I liked some parts of the movie*)

Edward was inside, ugly as ever, man oh live he needed to save his hideous chest and eyebrows! (*I hate Robert Pattinson!*)

"Edward I have come to marry your daughter!" I screamed. Edward stood and glared at me.

"Never!" He screamed. Alice stood up.

"I will kill you with my amazing pitching powers!" Alice through a baseball at my head, full speed. It hit me square in the jaw and I dropped. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was dying. BLAH (Jacob died)

MIKES POINT OF VIEW

*whistling*

"Oh my gosh! I have a sudden urge to go and tell Bella I hate Edward!" I turned the car around and started to head for the Cullen house.

"Knock knock!" I called knocking on the door. Edward opened the door himself.

"hello Edward. I just wanted to talk to Bella if you don't mind." I said timidly. He opened the door wide.

"Sure thing-come right in!" Edward said like a little old house wife.

I walked In to see Jacob dead on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ALL KILLERS!" I screamed in horror. Bella nodded her head.

"Yeah…but nothing can surprise up right. I mean, so what if he's dead, and so what if Edward is a vampire." Bella simply stated. (*okay-I don't know about you but I hated Bella's reaction to when he told her he was a vampire! COME ON! If someone told you they were a vampire would you be like, "Oh…so…" or would you be like, "HOLLY CRAP!? REALLY!? WHAT'S IT LIKE?! ARE you GOING TO EAT ME!?* but then again…that's just me.)

I nodded my head.

"Okay…but I don't like it." I said sitting on the couch next to her.

"I wanted to tell you that I really don't like Edward." Bella looked at me with shock.

"YOU DON'T LIKE EDWARD?! SINCE WHEN!?" she asked confused.

"well…since you started to date him." She looked down thinking.

"…I'm sorry. But I have to be a big girl now. I love Edward. He is so cool! He would come in the middle of the night without me knowing and watch me! he would come in through the window and just stand in the corner. Isn't that romantic?" She asked batting her eyes at Edward. I stood up. Alice suddenly started to write on the walls with a crayon.

"I SEE! I see an asteroid! And death! What does it mean?!" She asked everyone. Edward shrugged. So I started to walk for the door.

"Okay. Bye. I guess I will tell you how much I hate him later then, bye Bella. Bye Edward." I stood and left.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Let's go kill something!" Jasper said changing the mood in the room to ravenous vampires. Bella smiled.

"YES!"

"Well, okay! If you insist!" I smiled running into the woods. I followed a weird scent until I came to a fire.

"Oh my gosh! It's Rosalie!" I screamed. Everyone laughed.

"yeah…" Jasper said nodding his head like the whole idea of Rosalie burning in a fire was funny.

"We have to save her!" I screamed. Carlisle shook his head.

"We can't save her son. It's the facts." Carlisle said with a very wise heart…if he had one!

"maybe we should say a few words." Alice prompted. Bella stepped forward.

"You always hated me…reasons being I may never know…" Bella started. I heard a Rosalie scream.

"I told you why I hated you!" Rosalie stared. Bella glared at the fire.

"Shut up! you're dead!" Bella kicked the brush that was starting to cover with fire at Rosalies head. She screamed, but somehow her arm grabbed Bella's and pulled her in.

"Oh no! not bella! Not Bella!" but it was too late.

"Carlisle can't we save her!?" I cried.

He shook his head.

"I should go tell her father." I sauntered over to Bella's house and found Charlie sitting in front of the T.V.

"Charlie! Bella, she died!" I cried. Charlie held up a finger.

"Shhh! It's the play off's boy!" He screamed at me. I sat down and watched, when it was commercial he turned to look at me.

"Now what were you saying?" he asked with little interest.

"BELLA DIED!" I screamed at him.

"Oh no! This can't be! NO no no-who will make me those great dinners she made me!?" he cried. I patted his shoulder.

"You are so human…now I am off to kill myself. Bye bye!" I ran like the wind to Italy.

"okay-Aro kill me!" I screamed running up to him.

"…I can't…" Edward shrugged.

"As Romeo once said, "…umm…" yeah I can't remember…" I stuttered. When suddenly people all over began to scream.

"Oh dear. Whatever could be wrong?" I asked looking around.

"It's an asteroid! We're all going to die!"

"okay…"

**BOOM~ they all died! **

**Okay-thank you for reading my really anger chapter with twilight. ******

**THIS WAS A FAKE CHAPTER!!!!! **

**I promise I will write the actual chapter soon! Sorry! I was just mad at the moment, about twilight and a few other pressing things! Writing is a fun way to get out your stress! Thanks! Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be fore real! **


	29. Date with the Volturi

**Chapter 28**

**The long awaited chapter! Haha! This is the real one! If you are reading this- i apologize. I'm sorry to those people that got mad at me because of my last chapter...i thought it was funny, but i should have thought about you before i posted it! haha, but I'm sorry if you think I'm stupid, haha, hey! I'm just a teenager, you can't always expect me to be serious! :) Anyways, if you stuck with me and are reading this i really am grateful for that!! i would think everyone would have forgotten this story! it has been too long, and i feel bad. If any of you have questions or comments please let me know!! i love feedback!!!! it's my favorite part!!! Woot!!!**

*******

**on a very random note!! *you don't have to read this unless you are bored and want to know what i am soo happy about* Oh my gosh!!! i loved the new Harry Potter!!! it **

**was so blasted funny! haha! The whole ginny thing was a little much, but oh well. Any of you harry potter fans?!**

***

"Rosalie! Wait up!" I howled. She turned to look at me once then rolled her golden eyes in exasperation and total denial.

"What do you want dog?" She spat coming to a halt, still turned the other way so I couldn't see her face. It hadn't been hard to pursue after her, her smell was very potent. She hadn't gotten very far on the bright side; in fact we were still in the woods to my surprise.

"I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry." I started, the words actually hurt to say because I knew they weren't true and I hated being the underdog. It was almost a weird taste on my tongue and I wanted to spit it out. It practically tore me apart to tell her this, I didn't mind lying…but lying to her…lying to her that I thought she was needed in this world…it hurt me. She laughed melodramatically.

"We both know you don't mean it." She declared, still not looking at me. I nodded my head like it was no big deal that she knew that I truly despised of her.

"I know…but they don't. So how about you get your pretty little butt back over here." I alleged hotly. She turned finally to glare at me.

"Why does it matter? You guys don't need me!" She whimpered, throwing her arms up as if to persuade me she was right. I rolled my eyes, exhausted of all the female emotions. If I didn't die of old age first…all the emotional swings girls possessed would.

"Pull yourself together! I can't deal with your girly emotions right now!" I called fatigued. She sighed heavily and sat down with her head down to the floor, somewhat like how a princess would fall on the ground with her dress all around her and…_what am I thinking?! That's the last time I watch a Disney movie with Levi. _

"Jake…just kill me, please." She whispered. How I longed to take her up on her offer and rip her throat out but I swallowed it back as hard as I could and shook my head.

"We do need you, we can't get Annalee back without you." I said repeating the words Edward had once said to me. I looked up at the trees and tried to picture a happier time, I looked back at her to see her frown; she didn't believe a word I was saying…

"This is really not the time for a pity fest." I tried, holding out my hands to emphasize it. Emmett was suddenly at her side, patting her back as if he had been there all along.

"Rose, you know I stand by your side twenty four seven, but Jacob is right. Annalee needs our help." Rosalie stared up at her beloved husband, putting a poker face on.

"It's not like I don't want to…I mean you know I wouldn't want anything to happen to her…it's just, you know…it's like…what am I here for then? I know I'm vain and selfish…but…you have to see this from my view…I love her, I really do…" She stuttered, not sure how to get her words out. I rose in eyebrow, challenging her last statement.

"You really do love her? Prove it blondie." I let a small smile shine; she timidly accepted it and gave half a smile herself.

"…I'm sorry." She stammered. _Where the heck is a video camera when you need one?_ Rosalie apologizing was really a once in a life time opportunity!

"I've been selfish and…" She grabbed Emmett and buried her face into his chest.

"Okay lets have this again later, but right now I have got a date with the Volturi!" I smiled anticipating the battle that soon would awaken the dog inside me.

***

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

Taking a slow plane ride was our only option, it almost killed me…but it would get us there faster in the long run. On the plane no one spoke more than two words, but when we arrived to Italy that's when everyone began to show their worried spirits. We didn't waste a second of our time and went straight to our desired location, we we're just outside, standing by an elegant fountain when I decided to tell what was to play out. I stared at all the faces, huddled around me, waiting.

"Listen to me for just a minute everyone. The Volturi don't hire anyone to be on their little team. They have the best of the best 'blood suckers' on their side." I stared. Jacob chuckled.

_Haha- he said blood suckers. _I heard Jacob say in his mind. I frowned.

"I'm serious. This is very dangerous." I tried again.

_I hope the kids are okay_. Esme worried in her mind. I was confident that Megan could watch them with no problems, and Alice confirmed it.

"Here's my plan. I don't want to go barging down there; they may mistake our intentions and think we are looking for a fight. I was thinking if we just took three or so people down then we could try to reason and talk with them about our predicament." I said strongly.

"And I summit myself as being one of the three." I stared again. Alice smiled joyfully and jumped up and down.

"The Volturi are going to help us!" I let some of my worry evaporate. I needed to hear that.

"I saw you guys down there with Edward," She pointed at Luke and Jacob, "I guess you are the other two that are going." She declared simply like it was all old new. Jacob shrugged with a smile.

"I sort of already knew that, whenever there is a fight or something of that sort...I'm usually involved." He had a point. Luke looked between Jacob and me and smiled.

"Okay let's do this." I let my crisp famous smile slip out and I shook myself, as if the vampire inside me was coming out for the first time in year, I was going to fully enjoy myself when I got a hold of Jane.

"Wait!" Bella cried jumping into my arms, she kissed me passionately, for a second I let myself kiss her back but the anticipation grew in the back of my head and I had to break away.

"Be careful." She breathed. I nodded my head.

"I always am." I reminded her. Jacob suddenly gave a small chuckle and looked up mindlessly recalling a memory.

"A little too careful don't you think Bells?" I read Jacobs thoughts curiously and frowned. He remembered the times I wouldn't let Bella come near him in fear he would hurt her. What Bella saw in Jacob Black sometimes escaped my mind.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows not laughing and shook her head like she could read Jacobs mind too. I looked at the tall building before me and smiled, this was bound to be a piece of cake if Alice saw them helping us. With new confidence, I walked straight to the entrance and shrugged.

"'Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast' ". I quoted William Shakespeare and smiled back at Jacob, he let a confused and strained face fall upon him. He didn't understand, but Bella did.

"He means because he is careful, he is wise and less likely to-" Alice started.

"-I get it." Jacob cut her off lying flatly. I let myself chuckle. Jacob folded his arms like a sad child and followed after me, Luke shortly after.


	30. don't kill me i thought it was funny

WOW! i didn't forget about this story! believe it or not! i didn't leave you guys! sorry!!! haha, well **This chapter is dedicated to Te Amo Emmett. Thank you for being nice and laughing at the other chapter (my fake chapter)…A few people got so mad at me- I wanted to throw the twilight book at them and say, "oh my goodness! It was a joke! You can laugh!!" So thanks to Te Amo Emmett, you made me laugh and want to give you something…so this chapter is for you! **

**Chapter 26**

It was decided, we were all going to go to the Volturi and get my baby back. There wasn't a moment to lose as we ran swiftly out the door. It was nice having coordination and the power to run for many miles without breaking a sweat. We ran to the airport and waiting in line for the airplane.

"Whoa! Is that you Bella?" I heard a familiar and somewhat nasally voice ask me. I turned around swiftly to see Mike standing next to me. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, his teeth were almost disturbing to look at though. With my newly advanced eye sight I could see his teeth were a shocking yellow color and were distractingly crooked. He had gotten glasses as well and his eyes were squinted to the point he looked almost foreign. He was a sight…

"Hello Mike. What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. What would take Mike to Italy? Was he following me? He looked to the ground collectively and I noticed his greasy hair. Sick. When the last time this guy took a shower?

"well I was originally going to New-York to visit Jessica. She got a new job there…but then I saw you and I thought why not go with Bella?!" Mike said trying to say all smooth. Did he think he was a pimp or something? I looked around for his cane but found nothing.

"…So you are going to Italy cause I'm going?" I asked him skeptically. What was he playing at?

"Pretty much…but I have a question. Did you do something to your hair? Or maybe you got plastic surgery…what's different. You look absolutely gorgeous though." He complimented. I felt bad for the guy. Wasting my time and his time…what was he thinking in the strange little head of his?

"For the love of Mike! What are you doing here!?" Edward roared angrily as he saw Mike standing like a seven year-old next to me.

"Well I had to come with my girl. Isn't she a sight?! So hot!" he said panting like a dog. I felt uncomfortable standing next to him.

"THAT IS IT!" Edward growled grabbing Mike's neck and throwing him to the ground. All around us people began to scream and run in panic.

"That's right! This is the real world! People get hurt in the real world!" Edward yelled to the people. Mike cried on the ground and got in the fetal position and began rocking back and forth.

"Yup. I'm a vampire. What now?!" He screamed at a girl watching him. Mike suddenly stood, his hand holding what looked like a stick.

"What are you going to beat me with a stick to death?" Edward laughed pointing at mike.

"No! This is not a stick! This is a wand! And with it I will blow your head off!" Everyone stopped moving and the people went silent.

"Does this mean Harry Potter is real?" I asked Mike suddenly. Mike laughed.

"Don't be silly. There is no such thing as Hogwarts. Come on Bella! Get your mind out of the fantasy world!" Mike said rolling his eyes in shock.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Edward said taking a step forward."

"Dude! I didn't even know wizards existed ten seconds ago! Don't be so shocked you ding-bat!" I yelled at him crossing my arms.

"We don't call ourselves wizards! We prefer the term 'wis-ZARDS'." He stated proudly.

"That's the same thing!" I shouted at him in disgust.

"Oh, to heck with this! Let me just kill you now!" Edward said frustrated. Edward grabbed mike and threw him out the window.

"Glad that's over with. Can you believe it? Mike a wizard?" I asked shaking my head.

***

When we got to Italy we found Jane quickly.

"Hey Jane! Can I have my baby back?" I asked sweetly. Jane nodded her head.

"yeah…she stinks. I forgot you have to change dippers. Have fun." She said handing me the baby. I thanked her and walked back to Jacob and Edward.

"Got the baby back." I said showing the baby to everyone.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Jacob screamed in horror. I raised an eyebrow.

"what? What's wrong?!" I asked shielding the baby.

"Annalee looks like me!" Jacob screamed pointing at her. I pulled Annalee back to look at her and sure enough she was really tan and had Jacobs same brown eyes. I bit my lip trying to come up with an explanation.

"what to explain to me how this happened?" Edward asked me confused.

"I would love to know myself…" I muttered. Jacob winked at me.

"You don't remember my love?" Jacob whispered at me. I screamed as I stepped back.

"HOW COULD YOU BELLA!? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS REAL?" Edward cried to me.

What is going on!?

"Edward! I swear! I didn't!" I cried. Maybe I was messed up…

"You know what Bella? You don't deserve me. You always whine and cry and you always are just so annoying. You have a stuttering problem anyways so…bye." With that Edward left. There were three things I was sure about.

One- Edward hated me. Two- Edward thirsted for my blood and three- I have no idea why I am making a list of things about Edward.

Jacob frowned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I screamed.

Suddenly I woke up. It was all a dream.

"What the heck!? I'm so confused!" I cried. I was in a strange room…it reminded me of a movie….There were read curtains on the windows and there were many beds around the room. Suddenly mike leaned over me; he was beaming as he held up his wand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" He smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29

Hello! You can all thank monaxxheart for this chapter. Without her I would never have even written more. GOSH- it took FOREVER. I forgot about the whole story and had to go back and read everything. Holy Poop. This is a long and dry story. I'm not a fan of my own writing. There are so many typos and story errors. Thank you for even reading my story in the first place! You guys are amazing! I would go back and re-write everything…it's way to long though. I don't have the patients.

Edward, Jacob and Luke had walked away confidently, each knowing what needed to be said and done. I was at ease knowing that at least Alice had seen their attempts of talking with the Volturi wouldn't be in vain. There was hope…there was more than hope. Even in the vampire world, "stealing someone else's baby" was against the rules.

I numbly played with a piece of thread off of my worn blue jeans as I sat on the sidewalk next to Alice. Alice stared at the fabric with little interest, clearly in her own world and thoughts. Rosalie paced by a lovely fountain, occasionally peering into the water. I vaguely wondered if she was staring at her reflection. It was rude to be so harsh on Rose. When, _not IF, I refused to accept that we would not find my baby- _**WHEN**we found Annalee I made a mental note in my head that I would try and repair the friendship between Rose and I. Without warning Alice rose to her feet abruptly. I followed her golden eyes to see Edward and Jacob jogging back to us, trying to avoid clusters of people on the sidewalk.

"What's happened?" I asked automatically. I was ready to do anything in my power to help. Edward licked his lips once, the moisture easing the pain of his cracked lips before he began.

"Alice was right, of course. The Volturi are not happy. They are willing to help so long as we don't spread the unfaithfulness of Jane." Edward led on, stuffing his hands into his dark jeans. Everyone nodded in agreement; it was easy enough.

"What are they willing to do?" Emmett inquired. Edward smiled, "They know exactly where she is. She's toast."

"What about Luke? Where is he?" I asked. Jacob frowned, obviously not enjoying wherever he was.

"Luke was offered a place in the Volturi and he accepted." Edward said, he turned to look back from where he had come. Jacob pursed his lips, "Makes me uneasy._ Them_ having one of us on their side; but they offered him protection and power…who could refuse?"

"You refused." Edward said, pointing an accusing finger at him gingerly. Jacob shrugged, "I have a better offer waiting for me back in the states." He smiled. It was so nice to see Jacob happy again. It was a load off my shoulders, I didn't feel the guilt anymore. I knew the guilt I felt wasn't really something I should have been worried about in the first place but I still felt it.

"They have her." Alice suddenly butt in, her eyes glazed over as she saw something that rest of us couldn't. Edward hissed in frustration as he saw what was playing in her mind.

"What, what's wrong?" Jasper asked eyeing his brother curiously.

"Another complication." Edward mumbled before stalking off into another direction.

"Explanation?" I demanded, keeping up with him with long strides.

"Kurt ran off with the baby. Jane is already dead." Edward concluded. My heart began to do its familiar flutter in panic. _Please, please keep my baby safe, _I plead in my head.

"This is going to be easy Bella, it's just the time this takes that frustrates me." Edward reassured me, calming my heart a little. Edward stopped and turned to make sure he had his brothers following.

"Follow," He commanded his brothers smoothly. "Bella, Rose, Alice- you guys stay here. This won't take long." Edward growled.

It had only been 20 minutes before they returned with Annalee in hand. I ran to my baby, cradling her in my arms, silently vowing to never let her down again.

"What happened to Kurt?" Rose asked first, patting Emmett on the back.

"Jasper took him out before he could say 'stay away'." Emmett laughed, reminiscing. I got the feeling Emmett had enjoyed himself.

"I at least got to start the fire this time." Emmett continued. Edward wrapped his arms around Annalee and I, and I knew we were going to be okay.

(FEW YEARS LATER)

Mason threw the red apple in the air easily before catching it swiftly with his other hand. He took a bite letting the juices fill his mouth before becoming aware of the stare he was getting. He looked up from his usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria to see the eyes of Danielle Newton staring at him. He let out a low chuckle before turning to nudge Levi. Levi's blue eyes looked up to see Danielle still curiously staring at them as if she were a deer in the headlights.

"New girl?" Levi asked Mason. Mason ran a hand through his bronze hair and nodded.

"Apparently my parents knew her father or something." Mason divulged easily.

"She's cute I guess. Not my type." Levi added.

"Right. And my sister Lauren is your type?" Mason shot back with an eyebrow raised. Levi looked down, his face flushed.

"How long have you known?" Levi questioned him embarrassed.

"I'm not dumb. I approve I guess. It's a little weird though." Mason laughed, leaning back in his chair.

Annalee set her tray down across from the boys, she tucked her brown hair out of her face before sitting down.

"I hate high school. It's so boring," she began rolling her brown eyes.

"join the club," Mason laughed, tossing his apple in the air once again.

"You guys ready to leave?" A cheerful voice asked. The group turned around to see Lauren dangling her car keys.

"Mom's gonna kill me." Annalee said standing up, ready to leave her untouched food she had just brought over on the table.

"Skipping school is hardly something unfamiliar to dad, besides- what mom and dad don't know, wont kill them." Lauren added in, trying to make it sound alright.

The four stood up and started for the cafeteria door.

"Do you think you should get your little sister?" Lauren asked Levi. Levi huffed loudly before rolling his eyes.

"She'd kill me if I didn't bring her along." With that Levi left the cafeteria to retrieve his sister who spent most of her time in the library, reading.

"Cliff diving today?" Mason asked the twins. They nodded in agreement.

THE END.

:J They all lived happily ever after. (sorry the ending was a little rushed but this story needed to end now. Hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
